Do You Love Me?
by StarlightSinger32
Summary: What if Cato and the Careers planned to volunteer for the 75th Hunger Games instead of the 74th? Furious that the Games have been terminated, the Careers launch an attack, kidnapping two of Panem's beloved figures. But Katniss and her friends never imagined what Cato would demand in exchange for his captives- A husband. Based loosely on 'Bride of Discord' by DisneyFanatic2364
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! This is my very first Hunger Games story, and I am excited! It is a CatoxPeeta story, so if you don't like, stop reading!**

 **If you are still reading, thank you so much! Have some Peetato! (Potato, hehehehe...)**

 **Today just happens to be Peeta Mellark's birthday, so to honor that, I have posted my first chapter early.**

 **If you want more, review and favourite!**

 **I own nothing, it all belongs to Suzanne Collins :(**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Get up, get up, get up!"

Peeta Mallark groaned and stuffed his head under a pillow, desperately trying to shut out the voice. In a flash, the pillow was snatched away, and the blond boy found himself looking into a pair of mischievous brown eyes.

"Rue, please! I haven't even slept! It's too early for this!"

"No, it's not!" chirped the dark skinned little girl, who was currently sitting on his chest. "It's nine thirty! Thresh and I have been waiting for half an hour!"

Rue's older brother stood off to the side, leaning against the wall of Peeta's bedroom. He didn't say a word, but amusement sparkled in his eyes as Rue began her 'get up' chant once again.

Sighing in defeat, Peeta hauled himself up into a sitting position. He grinned down at Rue, who was trying to hide her triumphant smile.

"I can't get up until you get off me, seedling." Then without warning, he seized the little girl by her arms and began to tickle her mercilessly. The battle raged on for several minutes. Rue finally burrowed under the blankets and kicked at Peeta anytime the boy tried to grab her.

"Help me, Thresh!" Rue cried, giggling as she evaded Peeta again.

Pushing off from his spot on the wall, Thresh snatched up his sister in one swift movement and tossed her over his shoulder. Peeta rolled out of bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes, as the taller boy carried Rue out of his room.

As he made his way to his closet, he could hear the siblings voices, or rather Rue's voice, carrying from downstairs. While 15-year old Rue had plenty to say, 21-year old Thresh was the strong, silent type. He preferred to let his beloved younger sister speak for him, unless he was agitated or upset. Nonetheless, since moving to District 12 he and his sister had become two of Peeta's closest friends.

Peeta's eyes wandered through his closet, wishing his good friend Madge Undersee was there to help him. Though he had an excellent eye for color when decorating cakes, Peeta was terrible at choosing outfits for himself. He finally settled on a simple white shirt and conservative black pants, knowing he would have to change when he arrived in Libete.

Libete, formerly known as the Capital, was the center of the nation of Panem. Four years earlier, rebel fighters had infiltrated the Capital and set the nation free from the oppressive rule of Dictator President Snow.

After the war, Panem's citizens had come together to rebuild their mighty country. Most of District 12's citizen's returned from District 13, and with help from many other districts, had restored their home. Peeta now ran the bakery with the help of his two older brothers, Bran and Rye. Both had moved in with their girlfriends, so Peeta lived alone in the apartment above the store.

That year President Paylor, the new leader of Panem, had declared a national celebration to commemorate the resilience of the nation's citizens, and multiple celebrations were taking place across Panem. But the largest, and most likely the grandest was taking place in Libete. Peeta, along with his brothers, and Rue and Thresh, had been invited by their friends Gale and Katniss Hawthorne.

The couple lived in District 12, but were always invited to high-society events due to their role in the rebellion. Katniss had volunteered for her sister, while Gale had been reaped to compete in the 74th annual hunger games. Both had managed to survive, defying the Capital and unknowingly sparking the rebellion. Katniss in particular had been an inspiration to the fighters, and 'The Girl on Fire' was a legend in the nation.

When Capital bombs had begun to drop on District 12, Peeta and his brothers fled to take refuge in District 13. But while all three young men survived, their parents did not. It didn't bother Peeta much that his mother was dead, she had brutally beaten him for anything he did wrong, even at a young age. With her gone, he felt he could finally relax. He did miss his father, but Peeta knew that he had loved him and had only wanted his sons to be happy.

Peeta walked into his bathroom, staring into the mirror before attempting to flatten his ash-blond hair. He was a quiet and attractive young man, with bright blue eyes and a muscular physique from hauling bags of flour every day. For 2 years since returning to his home Peeta had been forced to deal with hopeful girls attempting to catch his eye. He hadn't been able to go outside without at least one woman flirting with him, which his brothers had teased him mercilessly about.

The women had finally stopped bothering him since he had come out as gay a few months earlier. When he was younger Peeta had believed he was in love with Katniss, but as he matured, he began feeling attracted to men in a way that he had never felt towards her. When he awoke from a rather provocative dream involving Finnick Odair, the blond was forced to accept that he was gay. Luckily, Panem was much more accepting than it had been under Snow's rule, and none of his friends minded in the slightest. In fact, Madge had told him she always suspected it.

But coming out had caused him a new problem. Gay and bisexual men had begun vying for his affection, and some of them came on rather strongly. Being handsome, a friend of the heroes of the nation, and a virgin, Peeta was considered quite the prize by many eligible men.

But the young baker wasn't comfortable with attention, having never received much in his life-time. He knew that a relationship meant kissing, talking, and touching, and he just wasn't ready. So he rejected any advances as politely as he could, but more than once Thresh had been forced frighten off a man who wouldn't take no for an answer. Peeta shuddered to think what would have happened if any of his suitors had been Thresh's size.

"Peeta, come on! We need to catch the train!" Came Rye's voice. Peeta quickly pulled on a pair of black shoes and hurried downstairs to join them.

* * *

"Rue! Thresh! Peeta! Guys! Over here!" A high, sweet voice rang out over the din at the Libete central train station. Rue made a bee-line for the blond hair bobbing in the crowd, dragging Bran and Thresh behind her.

"Prim!" she squealed happily, pulling Katniss's younger sister into a hug. Rue and Thresh's sister had been allied with Katniss during the Hunger Games, so the two had befriended her and Gale during the victory tour. Thresh had fought with the District 13 rebels, and Rue proved to be very helpful to Prim and Katniss's mother, who was a healer.

"Glad you guys made it." Said Gale, shaking hands with the other men.

"Where's Katniss?" Rue piped up, looking curiously around her.

"On the bench near the front entrance." Primrose told her with a smile. She edged closer to Peeta and Thresh conspiringly and lowered her voice. "She freaks out every time the baby moves."

Peeta chuckled. It was incredibly hard to image practical, tough-as-nails Katniss with an 8 month baby bump. But there she was, struggling to get up from a metal bench to their right.

"Hi, guys-Omph!" The dark haired girl grunted, as her husband rushed to her aid. Side by side, Peeta could see how much the couple looked alike, having both been raised in the Seam, down to their olive skin and gray eyes.

"It is so hard to get around." Katniss lamented. "I feel like a whale."

"Don't worry, in a of couple months you'll be a dolphin again." Rue said helpfully. Everyone, save for Peeta, laughed as the group made their way down the busy streets of Libete.

Thresh, along with Peeta's brothers fell in step with Katniss and Gale, while Peeta walked ahead with the two teenage girls, who were clearly having the time of their lives. Every so often one of them would notice something of particular interest, and would point it out to Peeta in an attempt to engage the young man. Peeta politely feigned enthusiasm, but it was clear his heart wasn't in it as he scanned the all too familiar streets.

Katniss looked worriedly between Thresh, Bran and Rye.

"Is he alright?" she asked in a hushed tone. "Something seems…off about him."

Bran, the eldest brother, sighed. "It's his nightmares. Some nights I don't think he sleeps at all."

"Still?" Katniss asked. "It's been four years!"

"He's not like us, Catnip." Gale told her. "Boggs was the first living thing he ever saw suffer and die. Things like that stay with you. Remember after the first games?"

Katniss nodded. She had spent many nights huddled in Gale's arms, terrified that she would wake up back in the arena. Peeta had mentioned to her before of having dreams of being back in the sewers with the mutts, or being killed by a pod. The difference was that she had Gale to comfort her, to keep her grounded when she couldn't tell the difference between memory and reality. Peeta didn't have anyone.

"I guess that he's having flashbacks now." Rye said quietly, watching his little brother walk ahead of them.

"He needs something to take his mind off the past. I was hoping the party would distract him but…" Bran trailed off.

"Didn't you say there's a special dance just for you two? Why don't you ask him to sing the song for you?"

It took Gale a minute to realize it was Thresh who had spoken. Then he nodded.

"Would he be up for it?" Peeta's brothers shrugged.

"He sings whenever he thinks nobody is listening, and he's got a great voice. I'm not sure how he feels about performing, though." Bran explained.

Rye grinned. "What's the harm in asking him? After all, it's not like he'll be the main attraction. Most people will be too busy watching the power couple of the century slow dance."

"IF I can manage to do that." Katniss deadpanned, gesturing to her stomach and making everyone break into laugher again.

* * *

Peeta gritted his teeth, trying to will away the unwanted memories threatening to spill over at any second. Even after getting off the streets and entering the modest but still elegant hotel where the group would be staying, the flashbacks continued to haunt him. Then he heard a squeal of delight and their group was instantly greeted by Madge, Gale's younger brother Rory, and Effie Trinket and Haymitch Abernathy, Katniss and Gale's former escort and mentor respectively.

"Katniss, darling!" Sang Effie, sashaying over to the young woman. "How are dear? You're looking so lovely!" She bent down towards Katniss's stomach. "And how is the little one?"

Katniss shot Peeta a look that clearly said 'Help me', but her salvation came from Haymitch, who swaggered over and put an arm around Effie's waist, pulling her up.

"Alright, Princess. Give the girl some space." Effie, who was wearing a brightly colored flower print dress and high heels, sniffed.

"I am merely offering my well wishes, which is more than I've seen you do, Haymitch Abernathy!"

As the pair continued to squabble, Madge slipped through the group to give Peeta a tight hug.

"How are you doing, Peet?"

The blond sighed. "It's harder than I thought it would be. Seeing everything again, remembering a wanted ad, or a pod, or a corpse…" He trailed off, his voice breaking.

Madge led him over to a small couch and sat down. "Don't worry. Panem is free now and you'll never have to go through anything like that ever again."

"It's not just that."

"What's bothering you then?"

"Sometimes, in my dreams-nightmares," Peeta corrected himself, "Things are different. I sometimes dream it exactly how it was, with Gale, Katniss and I, our team dying around us. But sometimes…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Sometimes I'm alone. I'm in the sewers or an abandoned building, but there's no danger and I don't have a weapon. Then I hear this voice coming from behind me. It's strong and commanding, like the voice of a peacekeeper, but I can't see anyone there."

"Do you recognize their voice?" Madge asked.

"No, but it's definitely male. He tells me that everyone I love is dead, and that it's my fault. He continues to taunt me, but no matter where I turn, I can't find him. And recently…"

Peeta stopped, looking hard at his feet. Madge put her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong, Peeta. Let it all out."

The blond closed his eyes and continued. "He's started holding me, and telling me that he's coming for me. That I'll never be able to escape him."

Madge looked at him worriedly. "Holding you how?"

"Just around the waist, but then he puts his chin on my shoulder and starts whispering in my ear. That's all he does, but it scares me. I don't know why I keep dreaming it!" He burst out.

The mayor's daughter smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Peeta. I don't know either, but I do know that thinking about it constantly is only going to make it worse."

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right! Oh, and Thresh had a great idea! You're going to sing at the celebration tonight while Katniss and Gale dance!"

"Wait, what?" Peeta gasped. "Why didn't you ask me first?"

"Well, we were going to, but then Effie overheard and made the decision for you. I can help you fake Asian Flu if you want." Madge offered.

"What's that?"

"I have no idea, I read it somewhere. So will you sing? It'll definitely help distract you from, well, you know."

Peeta sighed. "Yeah, okay."

"Alright darlings, come come!" Effie chirped brightly, rounding up their large group rather skillfully in her high heels. "Our public awaits!"

* * *

 **Well, there you go! Did you love it? Then review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! I know it's been awhile and the first chapter wasn't great, but my intention was to write this entire story, and then post chapter by chapter. But I just couldn't stand keeping the Peetato fluff to myself, so here you go!**

 **Thank you so much to my favs and followers!**

 **Massive shout out to my reviewers:**

 **Cabin12: I am so glad you liked it!**

 **meredithmadness: Aww...I love you too! In answer to your question, this story is extremely AU. Every 74th Hunger games tribute that we know the name of WAS NOT IN THE GAMES! (Except Katniss, who won with Gale instead of Peeta) Cato,Clove,Marvel, and Glimmer were going to volunteer for the 75th games(but victors were reaped), and Foxface, Thresh, and Rue weren't reaped. Rue and Thresh are also siblings.**

 **Once you're done here, check out these two's awesome stories. Cabin12 has recently closed an SYOT and started a 75th games AU, featuring my tribute, Barley Furrow! Read 'Tick Tock: The 75th Hinger Games' and join me in cheering, GO TEAM B** **ARLEY** **! If you love Everlark kids, meredithmadness has the story for you! Read 'Gotcha', where Katniss and Peeta's son and daughter end up in the 77th Hunger Games!**

 **Alright, I'll shut up... On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two- The Party**

A few hours later, the first annual Panem Liberation Day party was in full swing, and all of the guests were thoroughly enjoying themselves. The grand hall of President Paylor's townhome was elegantly decorated, and a selection of food ranging from across Panem was laid out on several tables. No suspicious glasses of clear liquid were present, however.

President Paylor had given a short but heart-felt speech thanking the citizens for their patience and resilience, and commemorating the sacrifice of those who had given their lives during the battle. Everyone who had taken part in the rebellion had been invited to attend, though many had chosen to remain in their home districts to celebrate.

Former Capitalians such as Effie and Plutarch Heavensbee could be seen amongst the throng of people as well. Despite the fact that fashion was much less extravagant than before, Effie, in a bright yellow frock, still couldn't help but try to stand out in a crowd. In the center of the room was a large circular dance floor, where several District 12 residents, including Prim and Rye, were leading a lively group dance.

With so many colors, sounds and movements in the grand hall, it wasn't surprising that almost no one noticed the young man leaning against the wall closest to a small stage. He watched the festivities through cold blue-grey eyes, his defined face a mask of indifference. Cato Hadley groaned, dragging a hand through his spikey blond hair. Even though it had only been a few minutes, he felt as though he had been watching the happy crowds for hours. It made him furious to see their smiling faces, to watch them put two District 12 nobodies up on a pedestal. It should be him getting all this attention, only a victor deserved this kind of celebration! Cato crossed his arms, refusing to let his anger get the better of him. He was here to put a stop to this frivolity, and make those responsible pay for what they had done to him and his District.

Just then, a short, rather rotund man with grey hair gave the microphone onstage a light tap. The dance and chatter died down as everyone turned towards Plutarch.

"Good evening everyone. How are you enjoying yourselves?"

A cheer rose from the crowd. Cato groaned again. How long was this going to take? Patience had never been his strong point, but Clove assured him they needed to wait until the moment was right.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to present to you Katniss and Gale Hawthorne!"

An even louder cheer burst forth as the couple stepped into the center of the dance floor, the guests forming a circle around them. Katniss looked stunning in a forest green off the shoulder dress, while Gale wore a black suit with a matching green tie. Taking his wife's hands, Gale pulled her into a loving embrace. Quite a few women, including Effie, began to weep in happiness.

"For this dance, Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne have requested for their song to be sung by a close friend and fellow Star Squad member. So please put your hands together for Peeta Mellark!"

Cato shook his head in disgust and turned to enter the hallway through a nearby door. But he stopped when he saw the awe-struck expressions on many of the men's faces. Cato turned back to face the stage, muttering under his breath.

"What's so interesting about-Oh."

The young man standing on the stage gave off a radiance unlike anyone he'd ever seen. His blond hair swept gracefully across his forehead, and he wore a blue and white suit that set off his sparkling blue eyes. But what was most noticeable to Cato was the air of innocence that surrounded him. His eyes swept the crowd shyly, and it was clear that the boy would rather be anywhere else. An adorable blush formed on his face when a party-goer shouted over the applause;

"I love you, Peeta!"

An unexpected flare of jealousy jolted Cato out of his stupor. What did he care if Peeta had a lover? He had known the boy for what, two minutes? Still, he reasoned, there was no harm in watching the dance. He had to make sure that ditz Glimmer did her job properly anyway.

* * *

Peeta nervously gazed out at the party, feeling his heart start to race. Since Katniss and Gale had yet to start dancing, most of the guests were looking at him expectantly. Then he spotted his brothers near the stage, giving him reassuring smiles. Gale looked over Katniss's shoulder to nod at him, too.

"You can do it, Peeta!" a voice hissed from directly below him. The blond startled when he realized it was Rue speaking, her head barely visible over the edge of the stage.

Peeta looked over to the live orchestra sitting behind him and indicated that he was ready. A hush fell over the crowd as a soft intro began and Gale offered his hand to Katniss. As the two started their waltz, Peeta stepped up to the microphone and began.

 _You're in my arms, and all the world is gone._

 _The music playing on for only two…_

 _So close together, and when I'm with you_

 _So close to feeling alive…_

Peeta held the note, feeling his confidence grow. He took the mic in his hand and sang out stronger.

 _A life goes by, romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid mine goodbye, I never knew_

 _So close was waiting, waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever I know…_

 _All that I want is… To hold you… So close…_

As Katniss and Gale spun gracefully around the dance floor, they invited other couples to join in. Peeta saw Gale's brother Rory lead a blushing Prim into the dance, and Effie tugged a playfully protesting Haymitch out with her. Peeta caught Thresh's eye, and saw the proud smile on his friend's face. He smiled back, enjoying himself more than he had in years.

 _So close, to reaching that famous happy ending._

 _Almost believing this one's not pretend._

 _And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come._

 _So far…We are… So close…_

Peeta stepped back from the microphone as the orchestra began an elegant interlude. He chuckled softly as Haymitch clumsily attempted to dip Effie, causing her to shriek and clutch his shirt. But when they pulled back up, both were laughing. Peeta wondered if there was more between them than met the eye.

Cato stared at the stage with wide eyes, not fully believing what he was hearing. The angelic boy had a sweet voice to match and a smile that lit up the whole room. He had heard "So Close" before, but no singer had ever done it justice the way Peeta did. The feeling and emotion in his voice was mesmerizing, and Cato felt as though he could stand there for days if only the boy would keep singing.

He noticed Peeta making eye contact with a dark-skinned young man standing farther down the wall from Cato. The District 2 wondered if this was his boyfriend. He looked strong, and he was fairly good-looking. He was at least an inch shorter than Cato, however, so the trained killer would most likely win in a fight to see who would take home the beautiful blond… He shook himself. Where had that thought come from?

At that moment, a curvaceous young woman with flowing blond hair and emerald green eyes sauntered into the room past Cato. She wore a sparkly green dress that hugged her curves, accenting her gorgeous body. Slipping confidently through the dancing crowd, she walked right up to the guests of honor.

"Mind if I cut in?" The blond asked politely, gesturing to Gale. The grey-eyed man looked like he was about to decline, but Katniss stepped back with a smile.

"Go ahead, Gale. I need a break, anyway." She kissed him on the cheek and slipped away through the crowd as the pretty blond took Gale's hands.

"What's your name?" he inquired.

The girl grinned. "Glimmer."

Peeta picked up the song again at the bridge.

 _Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now…_

 _We're so close to reaching,_

 _That famous happy ending._

 _Almost believing this one's not pretend._

 _Let's go on dreaming…_ To Cato's astonishment, Peeta reached his high notes flawlessly.

 _For we know we are…._ He held the note as the music slowed. Softening his voice, he sang the last few lines.

 _So close_

 _So close… and still…_

 _So far…_

For a moment there was silence as everyone reveled in the moment. Then, in one motion, the whole room turned to Peeta and burst into thunderous applause.

Cato couldn't help but join in, though he told himself it was only not to arouse suspicion. With a meaningful glance at Glimmer, who was saying goodbye to Gale, he walked out of the room and waited for the fun to begin.

* * *

As soon as Peeta stepped off the stage, he was surrounded by his friends and brothers, all of them cheering and complimenting his performance.

Peeta glanced at Gale. "Where'd Katniss go?"

"She needed to take a breather." The brunette replied with a shrug. "She'll be back soon."

An upbeat song began to play, and Rue grabbed Peeta by the hands.

"Don't even pretend you aren't dancing with us!"

Before Peeta knew it, he was pulled into the throng of dancers. After a few minutes he began to relax, and let the music take over him. His friends exchanged proud looks when they saw the blond smile for the first time in months.

Peeta took hold of Madge and spun her around, both of them laughing joyfully. He grinned at her as if to say that she had been right, he had been foolish to dwell on his fears and let them consume him. Standing on the dance floor, surrounded by his loved ones, Peeta felt completely and blissfully happy.

And then Primrose Everdeen started to scream.

* * *

 **Song Credit: 'So Close' by Alan Menken. (I recommend playing it while you read)**

 **So we finally see our favorite bloody career! But what is he up to? And why is Prim so upset?**

 **REVIEW AND FAVORITE TO FIND OUT!**


	3. Author Interview

**Hi everybody! I HAVE 6 REVIEWS OH MY GOD! To say thank you, here is a little treat, since Halloween is coming!**

* * *

(Hunger Games interview theme song plays)

Caesar Flickerman: Ladies and Gentlemen, your author: StarlightSinger32!

Starlight (That's me!): Hey, what's up !

(Crowd cheers)

Caesar: So, Starlight, how are you feeling right now?

Me: Honestly Caesar, I'm on top of the world! I've got 6 reviews on my two chapters, and tons of PM's! Thank you guys so much!

Caesar: Is there anyone in particular you want to thank?

Me: Um, all of my reviewers, definitely, but basically anyone who is reading this right now!

Caesar: So what made you decide to write a Peetato fanfiction? That ship is not very common these days.

Me: No, it's not. Some of my reviewers have actually expressed to me that they don't. However, I have converted one reader, and I will convert you all by the end! (I hope!) As for why I wrote the story, those who read my profile know that I love Beauty and the Beast pairings, and I fell in love with this ship the second I read one fanfiction! Peeta's just such a sweet person, and I think he and Cato could be really happy together.

Caesar: (grinning) I agree. I always knew there was something between them, didn't you folks?

(Crowd cheers)

Caesar: (seriously) But, Starlight, I have heard that in some fanfictions, Cato is very possessive and cruel to Peeta. Is that the case with your story?

Me: Now Caesar, I can't give anything away.

Caesar: Come on! Just a hint!

Me: Okay fine. Yes, and no. Take the story Locked, for example. Cato captures Peeta during the games and takes him out of the games as his prize, aka slave. I bawled my eyes out reading this story, it was just so heartbreaking for Peeta! I want people to cry reading my story, but not because Peeta is being abused.

Caesar: I see. So how do Cato and Peeta feel about the story?

Me: I think they can tell you better than I can Caesar.

(Peeta appears on the side of the stage. The crowd starts screaming in delight.)

Caesar: Oh! This is a great surprise! Come sit please, please!

(Peeta sits down with me)

Caesar: So Peeta, a story where you are not paired with Katniss. How do you feel about that?

Peeta: It's nice to be paired with a guy, for once.

Caesar: So you are gay, then? (Peeta nods) Sorry ladies, this ones not available. What about the fact that it's Cato, Peeta? How do you feel about him?

Peeta: Um, well, he's not who I would have picked…

Caesar: And why is that?

Peeta: He's brutal and cruel, and I just…don't think someone like him knows how to love!

Caesar: Hmm… Well, let's see what Cato has to say.

Peeta: What? I'm sorry Starlight, but I can't… I can't talk to him right now!

(Peeta runs off the stage as Cato comes on.)

Caesar: Well, my goodness! This is very interesting indeed!

(Cato looks sadly after Peeta)

Caesar: Cato? How do you feel about Peeta?

Cato: He's… I don't know, there's something about him that makes me feel… different. He's definitely beautiful, and really sweet. But…I think he's afraid of me.

Me: Well, that's going to change!

Cato: (skeptically) Really?

Me: Yep!

Cato: Then why are you still here? Get typing!

Me: (fearfully) ok! (I run off the stage)

Caesar: (Coughs) Well, that's all the time we have for today! Please stay tuned for chapter three!

* * *

 **Coming Soon: DRAMA! (And Peetato, always Peetato!)**

 **Please R &R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! I hope you all had a great Halloween! *Takes a bite of a Kit Kat* I know I did!**

 **To all my reviewers: Thank you thank you thank you! I can't even begin to describe how it feels when my laptop announces that I have a new review!**

 **SylveonCupcake: As I said, it is perfectly fine if you don't ship Peetato. But I hope you will by the end...**

 **meredithmadness: Take a deep breath girl! Both of your reviews were so full of fangirling that I laughed out loud! :)**

 **A Hufflepuff Author: Thank you very much! Yeah, not many people ship Peeta and Cato. But... *Starts singing* I don't care! I SHIP IT!**

 **Silver Stars In The Night Sky: Thank you! Your story is excellent so far!**

 **If you get a chance, check out "Fire Burns Again" by Silver Stars in the Night Sky. Katniss and Peeta's 13-year old daughter ends up in the Hunger games, along with a possible love interest... :)**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three- The Kidnapping**

"Katniss!" Prim shrieked, pointing to the large screen set up behind the stage. An image of the Girl on Fire tied to a chair and gagged was being projected onto it. President Paylor herself was bound to a chair next to her.

Immediately, pandemonium broke loose in the grand hall. People screamed, burst out crying, or simply stood still, frozen in shock.

The expression on Gale's face was one of pure terror as he watched his wife struggle against her restraints. Her attempts ceased as two boys and two girls appeared on the screen, surrounding her.

"Hello, Katniss Everdeen. Recognize us?" asked a petite girl with dark hair and an evil gleam in her eyes. Katniss, of course, could not answer, so a tall boy with brown hair picked up the speech.

"We're the career pack of the 75th Hunger Games."

"Or at least we would have been, if it weren't for you." The voice sent chills down Peeta's spine. It had haunted his dreams for the past months, tormenting and terrifying him with its harsh, cruel tones.

"Madge!" He whispered, gripping her arm so tightly it hurt. "It's him! He's the man from my dreams!"

At that exact moment, the young man speaking turned to face the crowd, smirking as though he could see the petrified looks on their faces.

"And you, Gale Hawthorne." A gasp of shock rippled through the crowd.

The muscular blond on screen laughed cruelly. "That's right, I can see all of you right now."

Regaining his confidence, Gale pushed his way to the front of the crowd, the rest of his friends following close behind.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what do you want with my wife?"

"Cato Hadley." Cato said casually, as though they'd just met in a store. "And I think it's rather obvious that we're holding her and your president for ransom."

A pretty blond girl in a tight green dress popped up beside Cato.

"Hi Gale," she said in a flirtatious voice. "Remember me?"

The brunette was so angry he could barely speak. "You-you tricked me! You distracted me while Katniss walked into your trap!"

Glimmer giggled. "Aw, you're so smart. Too bad you figured it out a little too late."

Haymitch stepped out of the crowd, Effie following unsurely behind him. He crossed his arms but kept a neutral expression on his face. For a moment, the victor and the brute stared each other down.

"How much do you want for them?"

Instead of answering, Cato raised an eyebrow in contempt.

"Look at that, the drunken disgrace of District 12 can actually form a coherent sentence! Too bad you weren't more responsible at the reaping, instead of feeling up Prissy over there."

Effie gasped in outrage and Haymitch stepped protectively in front of her, glaring at the younger man.

"In answer to your question, we don't want money. If you want to negotiate for their release, you and your friends can meet with me in the president's office in 2 hours, since she won't be using it right now." He smirked at Paylor, who met his eyes defiantly.

The dark-haired girl addressed Gale directly. "And if you get any ideas about setting a trap for him, we will disappear immediately if Cato doesn't return. And we'll take your precious president and wife with us. Since Cato won't know where we're going, he won't be able to tell you, so don't even bother."

"As for the rest of you," Cato ordered. "Go back to your homes. Pretend the party was _divine_ and it just ended earlier than expected. If you tell anyone about us, or if you get any military involved, your country will be without a president. And Katniss Everdeen," he sneered at the brunette woman, "Sorry, Hawthorne, will never have her baby." With that, the screen went dark, and the room dissolved into chaos once again.

Prim clung to Peeta, sobbing, and Rue hugged her brother in a similar fashion. Effie did her best to calm an outraged Haymitch, while Gale sank to the ground, his head in his hands. No one seemed to know what to do, so they were relieved when Plutarch Heavensbee took the stage again.

"Everyone be quiet!" He bellowed, opting not to use the microphone. Once silence fell over the room, he addressed the crowd calmly. "I understand this is an unfortunate situation, but we must remain calm. Panem has overcome far worse. For now, we will obey this Cato's orders, at least until we know his ransom. Everyone must return to their homes and wait for further instruction. And remember, do not breathe a word to anyone about this. One word could mean life or death for the captives."

With this in mind, the crowd solemnly dispersed, leaving Gale, Peeta, Rye, Bran, Thresh, Rue, Prim, Madge, Haymitch, Effie, and Plutarch alone in the grand hall. Each looked awkwardly at the others, none of them knowing what to say. Surprisingly, Thresh was the one to break the silence.

"Looks like we have a meeting to go to."

* * *

After an hour and a half of planning, discussions, and reassurances, the group made their way through the hallways of the townhome to President Paylor's office. Gale took a deep breath and opened the large wooden door into a comfortable looking room with a black carpet, blue walls, and plenty of chairs for the president's guests to sit in. At the far wall stood a wooden desk with a black leather chair behind it. To everyone's surprise, there in the chair sat Cato, his feet on the desk as though he owned the place.

When he heard the door open, the blond stood up and walked to the front of the desk, crossing his arms in an intimidating stance. His calculating gazed scanned over Gale and his friends, noting how some glared back at him, others looked terrified, and still others looked a little unsure of how to behave. Leaning back against the desk, he addressed the group;

"Is this everyone?" Gale nodded.

"Everyone else was sent home?" Again, the brunette nodded.

"With strict instructions not to tell anyone about this?" Plutarch stepped forward, feeling close to yelling at the young man.

"Yes, no one will say a word. Now tell us want you want for Katniss and Urmia's releases."

Cato smirked cockily. "It appears you can follow orders. Too bad Gale and Katniss couldn't just listen to the Game makers and fight to the death, or else we wouldn't be here right now. The party tonight should have been for a hunger games victor, not some random couple who accidently set off the rebellion, and screwed up everything in District 2 in the process!"

Rye summed up what everyone in the room was thinking. "What are you talking about?"

"Clove and I were going to volunteer for the 75th games." Cato snapped. "We thought it would bring even more recognition and pride to our district, since we've never won a Quarter Quell. But then you," he pointed directly at Plutarch, "Changed the twist so that only victors were reaped and you could get your precious rebels out of the arena! You took away our last chance to be tributes, and if that wasn't enough, now no one from two will EVER get to bring glory to our district again!" He glared at Gale. "None of this would have happened if you had just killed fire girl when you had the chance."

"I love Katniss." Gale said evenly, though his hands were clenched at his sides. "I would never do anything that would cause her harm. The night lock was her idea, but I was going to knock them out of her hand and eat mine so that she could be the victor."

His friends gasped.

"Oh, Gale." Madge breathed, her eyes shining with tears. Peeta gave her hand a comforting squeeze, which she gratefully returned.

"Pathetic." Cato snorted. "But at least I know how far you're willing to go to get her back."

Unsure looks passed between Gale and his companions, but they waited for him to continue. When Cato said nothing, Peeta stepped forward. He was terrified of facing his nightmare come true, but he couldn't stand to let this man play with Gale's emotions any longer.

"Are you going to tell us what you want?" he asked. "We have basically said that we'll give you anything, but you're not going to get it if you won't tell us what it is."

Cato sat back down in the desk chair and put his hands behind his head. "My team and I want three things from you, seeing as, counting the unborn child, we have three of your most beloved figures."

"And these things would be?" Haymitch questioned.

"For President Paylor, you must promise that under no circumstances are me nor any member of my team to be persecuted for this kidnapping. We also want to be free to train and fight in the woods away from the districts. After we have returned her, the President will be responsible for making sure no authorities ever bother us, should you accept this deal. In return, we will leave you and the rest of your precious country alone."

"And what if we go back on our word?" Bran asked skeptically.

Cato smirked. "A few weeks ago, a" he coughed, "Friend from district 3 helped us plant highly explosive bombs across Libete. You touch even one of us, and your whole city goes up in flames. Which means if we go back on our word and stage another attack, you are free to react as you see fit."

Peeta hung back with Prim, Rue, and Madge while the six other men exchanged looks.

"That sounds fair." Said Gale finally.

"And the other two things?" pressed Plutarch.

"Though we never got to see for ourselves, word amongst the Careers is that there was an incredibly impressive training center for the tributes. Despite the fact that there are no more games, we can't help but continue to train. So for the release of Katniss, we want an exact replica of the center built in the district 2 wilderness. You don't need to send trainers, as we hardly need them, but all other supplies must be included."

Plutarch thought for a moment. "That is definitely possible. The old blueprints are still in the archives. The whole process would be expensive, however."

"Which is worth more to you, your money or your Mockingjay?"

Plutarch nodded in defeat. "Fine. You will get your training center."

"Alright, we've accepted your terms. Now let them go!" Gale ordered.

Cato shook his head. "Aren't you forgetting something? We still haven't negotiated the release of your unborn child."

"But if Katniss-"

"Oh, you thought they were a package deal? No, if you don't accept the third deal I guess we'll just have to cut the child out of her."

Peeta gasped, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. Prim whimpered and buried her face in Madge's dress.

"You monster!" Gale bellowed, preparing to attack his adversary. Thresh and Bran rushed to hold him back.

"Oh please, like I haven't heard that one before." Cato scoffed. "Do you want to hear the last deal or not?"

Relative silence returned to the room, save for Prim's quiet sobbing. Everyone looked expectantly at the blond Career, who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Well?" Rye demanded.

"Be patient, will you?"

"You mean you don't know?"

"Give me a minute, I'm thinking!"

But Cato had no idea what he wanted. The other Careers had helped come up with the first two deals, but they had said he could choose the third demand. All of them were happy as long as they were free to train. But despite the fact that everything was going according to plan, Cato couldn't shake the feeling that even after their training center was built, he still wouldn't feel happy.

All the Career's parents had been killed fighting the rebels except Marvel's mother, who had divorced his father years before the war and moved to District 9 to remarry. But despite that, he was the only one forced to go home to an empty house every day. Glimmer and Marvel had found solace in each other, and Clove was dating a red-headed girl who had moved from District 5 just to be with her.

What was he going to do after the captives were returned? Training didn't hold the same thrill it once had, now that there was nothing to train for. Since the games had been his whole life, Cato really didn't have any reason to continue existing anymore. He thought about what Gale had said about the night lock and sacrificing himself for the girl he loved. He had watched the couple closely that evening, observing the tender way they held and looked at each other. Cato thought about how it would feel to have someone hold him and tell him they loved him. In his whole life, no one had ever done that before.

Suddenly, he knew exactly what to ask for. He turned back to the anxious group surrounding the desk.

"If we're going to return our captives, I'll be kind of bored. I'm going to need something to keep me entertained."

"Don't you dare ask us to bring back the Hunger Games…" Gale gritted his teeth. Cato shook his head.

"It's no fun if you're too old to compete. No, what I want is much simpler than that, I doubt most of the country will even miss him."

"Him?" Bran said slowly.

"What I want is a husband."

" _What?"_

"Yes, I'm gay! Big deal! If Gale here gets to have a wife and live happily ever after, why can't I?"

"You think the way to achieve that is to force someone to marry you?" Madge was appalled.

Cato snorted. "No, I have some morals. I don't care which man I marry, provided he's not too old, but I do want him to come willingly. It has to be his choice to marry me or I won't accept him. Which means that the baby stays with me." He looked meaningfully at Gale, who glared back.

"Who would want to marry you?"

Cato shrugged. "Not my problem. I recommend it be someone who was at the party, or better yet, in this room, so then word of this deal doesn't have to get spread across Panem." He nodded. "Yes, that would be best, then my husband- to- be will know exactly what he's getting into." He winked suggestively at Peeta, who looked hard at the floor, his cheeks turning red.

Cato rose from his chair. "Tell you what, I'll give you 24 hours to make your decision. Your president will be returned shortly, and Katniss tomorrow evening, though if you fail to meet terms of the third deal…" He trailed off with a smirk, stepping through the crowd who parted for him.

Prim broke away from Madge and stood in front of Cato, tears streaming down her face. "We'll give you anything else!" she begged. "Just don't hurt my sister. PLEASE!"

Cato just laughed coldly and stepped around her. "You give me what I want, and she'll be safe. I'll send word of where to meet us."

With that, he turned and strolled out the door, leaving the distraught group behind him.

* * *

 **Man, the Careers are fun to write for! Actually, writing this whole chapter made me fangirl so hard! As always, R &R please! (And I'll go fall into a sugar coma...)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaccckk!**

 **SylveonCupcake: Oh yes, this is a shipper's paradise! I am, after THE SERIAL SHIPPER! *coughs* Um, anyway, that was probably my favourite chapter so far as well, but it will soon be replaced...**

 **meredithmadness: Somebody help her! She's going to have a stroke! I laughed for about 5 minutes after reading your review!**

 **Thank you to everybody who read my last chapter! XD**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four- The Problem**

As soon as the door closed behind Cato, Effie began to panic.

"Oh, this is awful! What are we going to do, Haymitch?" She asked the former victor.

The grey haired man considered his answer carefully so as not to upset her. "It's a hard decision, sweetheart, we can easily meet the terms of the second deal, but the third…"

"We can't just hand some poor man over to marry that monster!" Effie cried.

"But we can't let him hurt Katniss and the baby, either!" Rue argued, looking worriedly at Primrose.

"He's really left us with no choice." Plutarch said solemnly. "If we want to save Katniss and her child, someone will have to go. Now, I'm not saying it has to be one of you but-"

"It should be me." Everyone turned to stare at Gale. "Katniss is my wife. I should have been watching her more closely, or this never would've…" He put his head in his hands.

"The key word there is wife, Gale." Plutarch said. "I don't know how he would feel about taking someone who's already married."

"Well… I could go." Bran suggested. "I mean, I'm probably older than he is, so I could handle him if he tries anything."

"What about Cimorene? How do you think she would feel if you ran off and got married to some guy?" Haymitch said pointedly.

"She'd understand…" The oldest Mellark responded weakly.

"What about me?" Thresh asked.

"No!" Rue cried, flinging her arms around his waist. "Please don't leave, you're the only family I have left."

Rye spoke up next. "Delly and I have been going through a bit of a rough patch so… I'll do it."

Bran glanced at him. "This is the first I've heard about you two having problems." Everyone in District 12 knew that Delly Cartwright was the sweetest, most easygoing girl around. She and Rye had never had a fight before. "You're making that up, aren't you?"

"I am not!" The two brothers began to argue.

"See! You all have reasons to stay here! I should go!" Gale yelled.

"You have a reason, too, and her name is Katniss! You can't just leave her for Cato." Haymitch told him firmly. Prim attempted to calm them both down.

"But who else will do it?" Thresh asked Rue, who was pleading with him.

Standing off to one side, Peeta listened to his friends argue. It was true what Gale and Haymtich said, everyone had reasons to stay. Their families or partners needed them, so none of them could go. But who would? From what Peeta could see, Cato was a monster. Anyone who married him would be sentencing themselves to a life of misery.

Thresh banged his fist on the desk, cutting through the din.

"Everyone be quiet! It's 3 in the morning and none of us are thinking clearly. We all should go to sleep and talk later."

Plutarch nodded. "He's right. Let's all get some rest, it's been a long night."

* * *

"So, how'd it go, Cato?" Glimmer asked the second the blond entered their hovercraft.

"Judging by the stupid smug look on his face, I'd say pretty well." Clove answered for him, toying with one of her beloved knives.

"Yeah, it did." Cato answered, slightly out of breath from sneaking out of Libete to where they'd hidden their vehicle. "Those fools are willing to do just about anything to get them back. Which means you girls might actually get to see the light of day again." He winked at President Paylor and Katniss, who glared in response.

"They accepted the deals, then?" Marvel asked, slinging his arm around his girlfriend.

"Not exactly. They accepted the first two, so we get our training center-" He was interrupted by whoops of joy. Clove threw her knife into the air in celebration, where it lodged into the ceiling high above her head. She glowered at it for a moment before retrieving another from her vest.

"BUT," Cato spoke over them, "They're still unsure about the third one."

"Damn, Cato, what'd you ask for?" Marvel looked impressed.

Cato paused, making sure Katniss was listening.

"I told them we would let Katniss go in exchange for a young man to be my husband."

There was silence as his announcement sunk in. Then Clove fell out of her seat, laughing hysterically.

"HAHAHA! You-you want to get MARRIED?" She gasped. "YOU? After this stunt, wh-who in Panem would want to marry you? HAHAHAHA!" She pounded the floor with her fists. Marvel and Glimmer were giggling too, until Cato shot them a dangerous look.

"Keep laughing." He growled at Clove. "See what happens."

"Oh, that's too much…" Clove giggled, pulling herself upright.

"What happens if no one will come?" Marvel asked skeptically.

"Since they're going to build our training center, we have to give Katniss back, right? Well, I told them if I don't get what I want, we'll just have to separate her baby from her." All three gasped in malicious delight.

"You didn't!" Clove gasped.

"I did." Cato replied with a smirk.

"Wait, they've accepted the first deal, which means we have to let her go, right?" Glimmer asked, pointing at President Paylor.

"That's right, President, you're off the hook." The leader said, cutting Paylor free. "Go straight back to Libete. Tell Gale Hawthorne and his useless friends to meet us here with their decision."

President Paylor looked straight at Katniss. "I won't let them hurt you. I promise."

"GO!" Cato thundered. The dark-skinned women ran away as quickly as she could.

Clove looked slyly at her fellow district two. 'Since you gave them a choice, which guy are you hoping comes?"

"It's the tall, dark guy, right? He's pretty hot." Marvel guessed. Glimmer punched his shoulder and turned away in huff.

"What? I'm just saying!" Her boyfriend protested.

"Guys, it's not him, okay? He's too close to my size, I'd rather have someone a bit smaller."

"Ohh… I know who it is." Clove said.

"I doubt it, Clover."

"Oh, really? Did you think I wouldn't notice the way you were staring at that little blond singer?"

"Peeta? He's really cute!" Glimmer squealed, bouncing in her seat.

Cato crossed his arms. "Don't be stupid, Glimmer. He looked like he was going to faint when we crashed their party. I don't want someone that weak."

Clove shook her head. "Would you rather have a guy who fights back?"

"No! But he's terrified of me. There's no way he'd ever come."

* * *

"Peeta." The blond looked around wildly, seeing nothing but darkness. "Peeta." The voice repeated.

"Who's there?" he called, trying to sound brave.

A dark chuckle caused him to turn. Standing in front of him was Cato, wearing an outfit identical to a peacekeeper's uniform.

"Come on, you must recognize me after all the time we've spent together." In one smooth motion, the taller blond stepped forward and took Peeta in his arms.

"Why won't you leave me alone? What do you want?" Peeta cried.

Cato leaned forward, his breath tickling Peeta's ear as he whispered. "I want you."

Peeta froze, unable to respond. Cato didn't seem to notice and continued talking.

"I think deep down, you want me too. Why else would you keep me your mind for so long?"

"I-I don't want you here! Leave me alone!"

"You know what you have to do, Peeta. Who else would be willing to save your friend?"

With those words, Katniss appeared, tied to a post close by. Cato walked over to her and pointed his sword at her swollen abdomen.

"So, Peeta? Will you marry me?"

Seeing the tears in Katniss's eyes, Peeta began to stammer. "I-I won't! I can't!"

"Your choice." Cato drove the sword deep into Katniss's stomach. She let out a shriek of pain.

"Katniss! NO!" Peeta tried to stop Cato, but arms held him back. He looked around to see the other kidnappers laughing at him. The cruel blond stabbed Katniss again, as Peeta strained harder to get free.

"NO!"

Sobbing and covered with sweat, Peeta sat bolt upright in his hotel bed. It took him a few minutes to realize where he was and that he had been dreaming. He felt a slight wash of relief knowing Katniss wasn't dead, but it soon diminished, for she was still in danger. And if no one came forward to accept the third deal by the next evening…

Peeta shook his head. Deciding he needed some fresh air, he walked to the elevator and headed for the roof. To his surprise, someone else was already there.

"Hey, Peeta." Thresh greeted.

"Hi." The blond responded quietly. He joined the taller boy at the railing.

"Nightmare?" his friend prodded.

"Yes, but it was different. Katniss was there, an-and Cato was hurting her, because I said I wouldn't…" he broke off, looking away from his friend.

"Don't worry. He'll never hurt Katniss, or anyone else. We won't let him."

"Thresh, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"You can't tell anyone, especially Gale."

"Okay."

"I-"He took a deep breath. "I think I should go with Cato."

"WHAT?" Thresh yelled.

"You'll wake everyone! Shhh!" Peeta said desperately.

"You can't go, Peeta!"

"All of you were volunteering, and none of you are even gay."

"Yeah, I know but, not-not you."

"If I don't go, who will? Maybe this is why I dream about him, maybe this is my destiny."

"Screw destiny! Someone like you doesn't deserve to be tied to him for the rest of your life! Have you thought about what he might do to you?"

"What about what he's going to do to Katniss?" Thresh didn't have an answer to that.

Side by side, the two young men stared out at the darkened city. Suddenly, Peeta pointed to a figure down below.

"Isn't that-?"

"President Paylor?" Thresh finished.

* * *

 **Oh, I did it again, didn't I? Cliffhanger! Once again, R &R for faster updates! **

**(Did I mention how much I love writing for the careers?)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello Everybody!**

 ***Sighs* Okay guys, let me lay it out for you... You no review, I no post. Please, take those two minutes to post a review, it would really make my day.**

 **So who's gonna take the deal? Let's find out!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"And when I turned the corner, this man grabbed me and knocked me out with chloroform. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in a hovercraft with Katniss. They obviously planned this very carefully." President Paylor finished. She was seated in the very chair Cato had occupied a few hours earlier. Peeta and Thresh sat across from her.

"And they just let you go?" Peeta inquired.

"Since you accepted the first deal, yes. Which was what, by the way?"

"They can't be persecuted for the kidnapping, ever. They want to be free to live their lives and will never bother us again. If we go back on our word they've planted bombs around Libete."

"I see." The President said grimly. "We must meet the careers in the woods west of Libete this evening to inform them of our choice. Has a decision been made concerning a husband for Cato?"

Peeta refused to meet Thresh's eyes. "Not exactly…"

"Peeta is thinking of going!" The district 11 burst out.

"Really? Do you want to go?"

"No, not really, but I can't let him hurt Katniss! I'd rather die instead of her!" The president thought for a moment.

"Hmm… Now, I cannot guarantee anything, but I have a feeling you would not be hurt if you chose to go with Cato."

"What makes you say that?" Thresh demanded.

"After spending a few hours in my kidnapper's company, I noticed that the district 1's are romantically involved, and the district 2 girl's girlfriend was mentioned. Cato does not appear to have a partner."

"You mean he's lonely?" Thresh said skeptically.

"The life of a career can be rather empty. There's no time for anything other than training, especially not relationships. Without the games, I suspect he doesn't know what to do with himself."

Thresh slammed his big hand onto the table. "That doesn't mean he gets to disrupt everyone's lives by kidnapping innocent people! And forcing someone to marry him is insane! Peeta, you can't go!"

"Luckily, we still have some time." The president said somberly. "We'll all have to discuss this and-"

"No!" Peeta cried. "You can't tell anyone yet!" He took a breath. "Just, wait until I know for sure, okay?"

Thresh moved to protest, but Urmia Paylor nodded. "I'll tell them you are having trouble sleeping and you need to rest. No one should bother you."

"Thank you." Peeta said with a smile.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Thresh turned to the President.

"Are you crazy? Do you actually believe anything you told him?"

The dark-skinned woman shook her head.

"What if he does? What if he goes and marries that horrible-"

"Thresh." The word stopped his rant. "I don't fully believe that Cato is lonely, but I also don't think Peeta will be in grave danger. And at this point, he may be Katniss's only hope. If he wants to go, we have to let him."

* * *

Peeta sighed. He had been staring at his ceiling for hours, and he still wasn't any closer to making a decision. His mind continued to go in circles, giving him hope that someone else would go, only to dash it by poking a hole in his theory. He knew that if he went, he would lose any chance at ever being happy. The dreams he'd had for having a family would be gone. Being married to Cato would mean giving up the freedom he'd so recently gained. But who else would be willing to accept that fate? The more he thought about it, the more Peeta realized he really was the only one who could go. He was single and had no family to take care of, and on top of that he was gay. Not that it really mattered, since he would never be attracted to such a horrible person.

Peeta looked out the window at the darkening sky. The deadline was fast approaching. With new found determination, he yanked open his desk drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"What are we going to do?" Bran said to no one in particular. He and the rest of Katniss's friends were gathered in Haymitch's room. For the past seven hours, they had struggled to find a solution, but none arose. Everyone was beginning to give up hope.

"I don't what we can do. Someone has to go." Haymitch said firmly.

"But who?"

"Where's Peeta?" Prim asked suddenly, glancing around.

"Resting." Thresh said flatly.

Madge rose from the table quietly. "I'm going to go check on him. I hope he got some sleep."

"I'll come, too." Effie piped up, glad for an excuse to leave the tension filled room.

Gale looked straight at Haymitch. "Someone does have to go. I've already said it should be me!"

"Gale, don't be stupid, Katniss needs you!" Rye snapped.

"But she's going to die if we don't do something!"

"No, she won't. We'll figure something out. We just need to stay calm and-"Paylor was cut off by a shrill cry of terror. Two seconds later, Madge and Effie came racing through the door. Their faces were white with shock, and Madge had a small piece of paper clutched in her hand.

"What's wrong? Are they back?" Gale demanded.

"What is it, princess?" Haymtich asked Effie gently. She flung herself into his arms and started sobbing.

"Madge?" Gale asked. Wordlessly, the blond held out the small slip of paper. He read it, then dropped to the couch in despair, his shoulders shaking.

"Let me see that!" Bran snatched the note off the ground, Rye reading over his shoulder. Minutes later, the two wore identical expression of heartbreak. "No…"

Madge let out a choking sob. "Peeta…"

* * *

Peeta froze at the edge of a large clearing, seeing the silver hovercraft shining in the twilight. He had been running as quickly as he could, hoping that his friends wouldn't be able to catch up when they found him missing. He felt awful for hurting them, but he had to do this. For Katniss, he told himself, this is all for Katniss. He took a step towards the hovercraft's open door. It looked like a giant mouth, ready to swallow him whole. But before he could put a foot on the ramp, someone grabbed him from behind.

He let out a small cry, twisting around to see who was holding him. His heart sank. Peeta was looking up into Cato's glowing grey-blue eyes. When Cato realized who he had caught, he released him and took a step back, eying the other blond. Finally, he spoke.

"Let me guess, they sent you to ask for more time?"

Peeta stared at him, perplexed.

Cato continued smugly, believing he was right. "They sent you to beg for more time to come up with a way to save Katniss. Probably hoping to prey on my sympathy. Unfortunately for you, I have none. So get going."

Somehow, Peeta managed to find his voice. "That's not why I'm here."

Cato struggled to avoid showing confusion. "Then why are you here?"

"T-to accept your deal."

"Really?" The career said with interest. "So where is my husband-to-be?"

"R-right h-here."

"What?" Cato stared at the younger man. Was he saying that he had accepted the deal? It couldn't be possible.

"I will marry you." To his surprise, Cato snorted.

"Yeah, right. Who told you to say that?"

"No one! I didn't even tell them I was coming here. I did leave them a note, so they might be coming to stop me."

"Why wouldn't you tell them you were…?" Seeing the nervous look on Peeta's face, he realized it was true. "You're serious, aren't you?" Peeta nodded. " _You?_ "

"Y-yes." He backed up nervously. Cato didn't seem very happy, so maybe he didn't want Peeta. In that case, there was nothing more the blond could do. "But it's okay if you'd rather have someone else, since I'm not very attractive…"

Cato grabbed his arm, halting his escape. "Where do you think you're going? I didn't say I wasn't interested." He crossed his arms and studied the smaller blond. He had to admit that he had been attracted to Peeta since the moment he'd first seen him. His baby blue eyes were wide and sweet, and his ash-blond hair looked so soft Cato was tempted to run his fingers through it. Cato was over 6 feet tall, but Peeta only came up to just under his chin. When the career thought about it, the little blond was just the right size to hold in his arms. He could hardly believe that this innocent boy had come on his own accord, but he knew he could not to waste this opportunity.

"You'll do." He stated indifferently. "But if you agree to this, there's no way out. You'll be mine."

The possessiveness in his voice frightened Peeta, but he had no choice. "If I did, would you let Katniss and her baby go?"

"Of course! Why would I want to keep her? She's incredibly irritating, I don't know how Gale puts up with her."

"Will I ever see my friends again?"

"No."

Peeta looked sadly back the way he had come. In the distance, he could see the lights of Libete. It would be so easy to run back to his friends, back to safety, but then Katniss would be doomed. He had come this far, he couldn't turn back.

Cato watched the conflicting emotions running across Peeta's face. It was clear that doubts were beginning to creep into the beautiful boy's mind. But Cato had no intention of letting the blond slip away now.

"Having second thoughts?" He asked. The question was mild, but his tone was not. Peeta turned back to face him.

"No, I was just-thinking."

Cato seemed to accept this, and took the little blonde's smaller hands in his.

"So, Peeta will you-"

"Peeta, no!" An angry shout interrupted Cato. Gale came barreling into the clearing, Bran, Rye, and Thresh right behind him. A few seconds later, Madge, Haymitch, and Effie caught up. Cato pushed Peeta behind him protectively and glared at the group.

"Get away from him now, Peeta!" Bran ordered his younger brother. Peeta looked between his brother and Cato, unsure of what to do.

"Clove!" The tall blond barked. "Get out here!"

A dark head of hair appeared at the entrance to the hovercraft. "Yes, your majesty?" Clove said with a roll of her eyes. Then she noticed the crowd. "What do they want?"

"I'll tell you what we want!" Rye snarled. "We want him to get away from our brother and let Katniss go."

Clove shook her head with a cruel smile. "Okay, but you know the deal. Unless someone marries Cato, fire girl's kid stays with us."

"Relax, Clove. Peeta here has agreed to be my husband."

"Peeta, you can't!" Madge wailed.

"I have to, Madge." Her friend told her.

"No, you don't!" Haymitch said firmly.

"I'd rather go instead of you!" Gale said.

"No thanks, you're married!" Cato called. "I have some standards!"

While Gale fumed, Haymitch spoke to Peeta. "Look, I know it seems like there's no other way, but you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Katniss has been a hero to so many people, now it's time I be one for her."

Bran grabbed Peeta's hand, looking at him desperately. "Peeta, you can't to do this, I'm not going to let you!"

"Let him go Bran." Thresh's deep voice interrupted the oldest Mellark's yelling. "If this is Peeta's choice, we can't stop him." He pulled his closest friend into a hug. "Be careful."

"Thank you, Thresh." Peeta said softly. He walked over to Haymitch and Effie.

"Take care of Katniss and Gale. I might not have said it, but I really appreciate everything you two did for them." He hugged Effie, who was openly crying, then was pulled in a tight hug by the former district 12 mentor. "And by the way," Peeta said with a small smile, "I think you two could be really happy together."

"Peeta!" Effie gasped, looking flustered. Haymitch managed a short laugh.

The blond then turned to his oldest friend. Madge threw herself at him and began sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm going to really miss you!" She whimpered. "You're my best friend!"

"And you'll always be mine." He walked up to Gale next. "It's going to be okay." He told the hunter. "You and Katniss will have a healthy baby and you're going to have a family-"Gale cut him off with a tight hug

"I'll never forget you for this, Peeta. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

"You, too."

Finally, the young baker faced his brothers. They were his only family, and it killed him to leave them, but he knew they would be alright.

"Don't worry about me. You have your girlfriends to take care of." He told them. "Besides, I'm stronger than you think."

"We know you are, Peet." Rye said with a sniffle. "Remember when you threw that huge iron pot at the wolf?"

Peeta nodded. "I think the noise scared it more than anything."

"You scared the wolf and the whole neighborhood!" Bran snorted.

"Hey, at least our pigs stopped getting attacked!" The three blonds looked at each other for a moment, then lunged into a hug.

"I love you guys so much." Peeta murmured, clinging to his older brothers as tightly as he could.

"Please be safe, bud." Rye pleaded.

Peeta nodded, turning bravely to face the expectant career. Clenching his fists at his sides, the baker gathered his courage, knowing his life was about to change forever.

"Yes. I will marry you."

"Good." Cato said with a triumphant smirk. "Clove! Let her go!" He jerked his head towards the dark haired girl, then took Peeta's hand and led the smaller boy towards the front of the hovercraft. Peeta looked over his shoulder for as long as he could, until finally his friends were out of sight.

Katniss burst out of the hovercraft, running to Gale as fast as her legs could carry her. Flinging herself into her husband's arms, she clung to him as he checked her over for injuries.

"Thank god you're okay." Gale breathed.

"I'm fine. But how did you rescue me? Cato said he would only let me go if he got a husband." She looked at the tear-stained faces surrounding her. "What's wrong?"

"Sweetheart…He got a husband." Haymitch said sadly.

"Who?" Katniss gasped. She looked carefully at each of her friends, before turning back to Gale. "Where's Peeta?" No answer. "WHERE'S PEETA?" Wordlessly, Gale pointed at the hovercraft that was now rising into the sky.

"No…" Katniss whispered.

* * *

 ***Sniff* My ship has sailed! Really sadly, but still! Writing this made me cry!**

 **Once again, PLEASE review! Reviews=Love!**


	7. Chapter 6

***Sniffs* 5 reviews! I feel so loved! Thank you so much everybody! I love writing this story and really don't want to abandon it!**

 **To the reviewers;**

 **: Feels are what I do! Get ready for more...**

 **meredithmadness: Hey, it's okay! I understand that people don't live on this site and real life takes priority! As always, love the fangirling!**

 **Guest: (Okay, three different Guests reviewed this chapter, but they all said exactly the same thing, expect for one comment) Thanks, everybody! Yeah, Peeta is definitely a little OOC and weak so far. The tough thing about writing a parody of a story from a different fandom is, the characters don't match up! In "Bride of Discord", the character in Peeta's position is extremely gentle, kind, and...weak. But over the course of the story, she grows stronger, as will Peeta. I am also more channeling Peeta's character from the books and not the movies (He cries at the Reaping in the first book), because I see him as a little more sensitive than the movie portrays. (Not that I don't love it) And besides, wouldn't you be petrified if you met Cato? ;)**

 **WARNING: Things do get a little heated in this chapter, but it isn't anything to merit a M rating. This is the most heated this story will likely get, but if you don't like it, just skip over it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Still don't own the Hunger Games...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! (Finally)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six- The Despair**

The hovercraft door clanged shut behind Peeta with a sense of finality. Just before it closed, he thought he could hear Katniss saying his name. He wished there was a window nearby, just so he could wave to her to reassure her that he was alright, even though he really wasn't. Once the adrenaline had begun to wear off, the reality of what he'd done had sunk in. Subtly, he glanced at the taller blond who was walking next to him down a small corridor.

Cato wore a relaxed and satisfied expression, most likely pleased with the result of his plan. From behind a shining metal door, Peeta could hear loud, laughing voices. When Cato reached for the handle, the younger blond hesitated, not wanting to meet the people who had kidnapped his friends.

"Come on, Peeta." Cato said firmly. He shoved the door open and pulled the baker through.

Three heads swiveled to stare at him when they entered. The dark haired girl, Clove, he remembered, was sitting on the floor eating a traditional district 2 dinner roll. The glamorous blond girl was sitting in the lap of the tall brown haired boy. Both looked very annoyed to have been interrupted from their make-out session. Clove sighed.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another minute of Ken and Barbie snogging!"

The blond girl shot her a glare, but it disappeared the second she spotted Peeta standing shyly behind Cato. She shot across the room and flung her arms around him.

"Hi! I'm Glimmer!" She squealed happily. "What's your name?"

"Uh…Peeta." The blond said unsurely.

Glimmer giggled. "Aw, you are so adorable! We are going to be best friends, I just know it!"

"Back off Glimmer, he's mine." Cato growled, but there was a small smile on his face.

The brown-haired boy slung his arm around Glimmer as she skipped back to him. "And you are mine!" He said, poking her nose. "I'm Marvel." He told Peeta, who could only focus on the fact that the boy was even taller than Cato. He didn't look half as strong, though.

Finally Clove, who had finished her bread roll, stood up and approached Peeta. Instead of introducing herself, she circled him like a predator, analyzing the slightly uncomfortable boy. This girl scared him the most, second only to Cato. After a minute, Clove began to smile. She nodded at Cato.

"Not bad."

Cato wrapped his arms around Peeta's waist, deciding this was his favorite way to hold his little blond.

"Don't mind Clove. And you know who I am, right, Cupcake?" The similarity of the situation to his dreams hit Peeta like a slap in the face. Cato's solid chest was pressing into his back, his muscled arms locked around his torso in a near-suffocating embrace. He couldn't calm his panicking mind enough to formulate an answer, so he was glad when Marvel snorted.

"Cupcake? Really, Cato?"

"I think it suits him, Marvey." The leader shot back.

"Hey!" Glimmer protested. "I'm the only one who can call him that!"

"Or I could call you Peetabread." Cato said, more to himself than to Peeta. He nodded, satisfied. "Yes, I like that- WATCH IT, CLOVE!"

Cato yanked Peeta sideways as a knife soared through the air and embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Don't kill him yet, Clove, he just got here!" Marvel snickered.

"That fly was annoying me." Clove said in means of explanation, retrieving her weapon. Peeta watched the wings of the unfortunate insect flutter softly to the ground. Just seconds ago it had been flying free…

He glanced over to where Clove was sharpening her knife with a metal file. With skilled precision, she tossed her knife in the air, and grabbed it, stowing it away in her vest. When she noticed him staring at her, Clove held open her vest for him to see, revealing at least ten vicious looking knives. Some were as large as a bread knife, while others were scarcely as long as Peeta's finger. Clove beamed at Peeta.

"Like 'em?" She said with pride. "I've got another dozen at home."

"Clove's a master at throwing knives." Cato explained. "Marvel is a spear master, and I'm-"He broke off suddenly, lunging forward.

Frightened and exhausted, the young baker had fainted. Cato managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Lifting up the now unconscious Peeta, Cato carried him over to a bench and sat down, cradling him gently in his arms. He looked down at Peeta's beautiful face, brushing aside a lock of blond hair that fell across the boy's forehead.

Cato never noticed Clove watching him, smiling knowingly at the brute's tender expression.

* * *

Peeta rubbed his eyes, looking curiously around him. He had woken up to discover he was lying on a plush green couch, with a warm blanket draped over him. For a moment he took in the neat but rather cold looking room. A white marble fireplace stood at one end of the room, an enormous television screen above it. The floor was hard wood instead of carpet, and both large windows had their brown curtains drawn. Next to the couch he was lying on was a short wooden table, then another couch across from it.

Peeta sat up slowly, wondering where he was. Maybe he had fallen asleep on Katniss's couch after the party? He had never been to her apartment in Libete, so he wasn't sure. Then Peeta thought about the awful nightmare he had just woken from. It had been so realistic, from Katniss being kidnapped, to her kidnapper's demands, to him saying goodbye to his family and friends forever. What had caused him to dream something so strange and frightening? But it wasn't real, he thought with relief. Wherever I am, I'm safe.

"Morning, beautiful." Peeta's head whipped in the direction of the voice. Standing directly behind the couch was Cato, his expression unreadable. "You hungry?"

So it hadn't been a dream. Peeta's heart plummeted to his feet. He was trapped here with this man, forced to marry him, unless Cato's friends killed him first. Peeta couldn't help but think he'd prefer that to actually marrying the older man.

If Cato saw the despairing look on the younger blonde's face, he didn't let on, sauntering out the door and towards the kitchen. Peeta pulled himself up, shivering from a chill that didn't come from abandoning his blanket. For a moment he paused in the front hall, contemplating escape through the front door.

"Peeta!" Cato did not sound happy to be kept waiting. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the blond entered the kitchen, preparing himself for the worst.

Cato relaxed slightly when Peeta came through the doorway. He had been worried that he would take the first opportunity to escape, and Cato didn't feel like chasing him down. He had been awake all night, along with Clove and Glimmer, decorating Peeta's room. Cato had not believed it necessary, but the girls had insisted it would help Peeta feel more comfortable. So while Marvel quickly fell asleep in a corner, Cato forced himself to remain alert and help as much as he could. Peeta had better damn well like the room, he was about ready to pass out.

When Cato was tired, his level of tolerance was extremely low. Peeta lingering at the doorway like a frightened fawn wasn't exactly helping. Still, he reasoned, Peeta had lost a lot in a very short time, it wouldn't kill him to be nice to the boy.

"What would you like?" he asked, without looking at Peeta. "It's almost four, but if you still want breakfast, that's fine."

"It's okay, I'm not hungry." Came the response. Almost immediately, Peeta's stomach growled. Cato shook his head.

"You've been asleep for over twelve hours and you're not hungry?" When Peeta didn't answer, he opened the fridge and began rooting around inside. "You don't have any allergies, do you?"

"Just to blueberries."

Cato pulled a block of orange cheese and a loaf of white bread out of the fridge and set them on the counter. As he began preparing two grilled cheese sandwiches, he looked over his shoulder at Peeta, who had sat down at the table.

"If you have any questions for me, go ahead."

"Umm, okay. How old are you?" Cato smiled slightly at the shyness in Peeta's voice.

"I'm twenty-three. You?"

"I'm twenty."

"Wow, so I'm really robbing the cradle then." Cato joked. When Peeta didn't respond, the career realized he must be thinking about Girl on fire and her baby.

Sitting down next to the smaller blond, Cato pushed the sandwich at him.

"Thanks…" Peeta said nervously, but he didn't touch the food.

"Relax, I didn't put nightlock in it or anything."

Peeta still looked uneasy, but he bit into the sandwich, relaxing slightly when he didn't keel over dead.

Cato, who had made short work of his food, rested his chin in his hand and watched his little blond eat. Noting how Peeta's eyes flicked unsurely to him every few minutes, Cato spoke.

"You're afraid of me, aren't you?"

"I-"

"It's fine. Honestly, I'd be surprised if you weren't scared, I'm pretty intimidating." The blonde boasted. "But you…" He scooted closer to Peeta, turning his chin to look at him. "…Are a knockout! How is it that someone as gorgeous as you was single? I mean, look at you!" Peeta flinched away when Cato's big hand stroked his face. "What's wrong, Peetabread, you don't like gorgeous? What about attractive? Beautiful? Adorable? Alluring?"

"Please stop."

"Stop what?" Cato asked teasingly, nuzzling Peeta's head. His little blond was even more adorable when he was flustered, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Stop saying things you don't mean!"

"Who says I don't mean them?" Cato asked, crossing his arms. Did this angelic boy really think he wasn't attractive? Cato would have to change that.

"Come with me." He ordered, pulling Peeta out of his chair. The two of them climbed the white staircase, Cato leading him to a door at the end of the hall.

"My room is over there." He gestured to a door farther down. "This is yours." Peeta followed him in and stopped in surprise. The room was large and white with a soft cream colored carpet. Unlike the rest of the house, this room seemed warm and welcoming. A soft looking gray armchair sat to one side with a large window framed with sky blue curtains behind it. Soft light was being cast over the room by a white lamp resting on a wooden bedside table. But most noticeable of all was the enormous periwinkle blue bed standing against one wall. At least five pillows were scattered across the blue bedspread, their colors ranging from white to silver. Peeta noted that he and both of his brothers could have slept in the bed and there still would have been wiggle room.

"Wow." Peeta uttered, walking slowly past Cato and into his bedroom. He hadn't really given where he was going to sleep much thought, but this was completely unexpected. Cato had clearly gone to a lot of trouble for him, but why?

"You don't like it?"

Peeta winced. His confusion must have shown on his face. He turned to face Cato, who looked slightly disappointed.

"No, I just- I didn't expect all this."

"Did you think you were sleeping on the couch or something?"

"Maybe?" Peeta said unsurely. He sat down on one side of his bed and bounced slightly. Cato bit back a grin.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" he asked.

Peeta shrugged. He wasn't like he had anything else to do, and it would be nice to be alone to think. "Okay, sure."

He lay down on the soft mattress and rolled onto his left side, facing away from Cato. After a minute of silence, Peeta relaxed, relieved that the brute had gone. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to sink into the bed and drift thoughtlessly through space. He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt the bed sink slightly.

A second later, his eyes snapped open as two strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him against a muscled chest. He isn't wearing a shirt, Peeta realized, glancing at the bare arms of the man spooning him. For a moment neither of them moved, the only sound in the room Peeta's frenzied breathing. Then Cato's lips attached themselves to Peeta's neck.

Cato sighed inwardly at the feel of Peeta's soft skin. From the second the younger blond had lain down, Cato had been aching to join him. After a minute he couldn't stand it anymore and had ripped off his shirt before joining little Peeta on the bed. Eagerness to see all of his partner flared in him, but the career knew that he had all night. His Peetabread had a long, pale neck that Cato planned to bite and mark until the world knew he was taken.

Taking the yielding flesh between his teeth, Cato gave it a light nip. Peeta let out a yelp and began to struggle in Cato's arms. He wasn't quite strong enough to escape, but he put up a good fight, which only increased the career's desire for him.

"Let go of me, STOP!"

Cato ignored him, continuing to assault Peeta's neck with his mouth. Grabbing the front of the younger boy's shirt, he ripped it open, exposing Peeta's chest. Before he could get his hands on the warm skin, Peeta twisted hard and managed to break free, scrambling off the bed and sprinting towards the door. But Cato was faster, standing in front of it and blocking Peeta's only way out.

The trapped man froze, his chest heaving wildly, while Cato leant against the door as though his bedroom partners regularly tried to flee.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Peeta managed to say. His bright red cheeks and open shirt were irresistible to Cato, who licked his lips.

"Looking at you, Peetabread. What are you doing?"

"I don't know, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to escape." Cato pretended to be confused.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He dared Peeta with his eyes to confirm it.

"Well, I guess I should have said something, but…" He nervously met Cato's intense stare. "I've never done this before."

"Really?" said Cato with great interest, prowling after Peeta, who had put the bed between them. "You mean you're a virgin?"

"Yes, and I really don't want to do anything yet. Not until we're married. I'm not ready."

Cato shrugged. "That's what they all say." He reached out and grabbed Peeta's hand. "I'll bet you're no different."

"Yes, I am, and I'm telling you NO."

"What if I don't want to listen?"

Peeta crossed his arms and glared. "From the little I know, sex is a lot better if both participants are willing. What happened just now wasn't very good for you, was it?"

"It worked-" Cato started to say but Peeta plowed on.

"Well, it's never going to get any better, because I am telling you right now, I will do anything possible to stay out of that bed and avoid sleeping with you. And if you don't want to listen, then it will be your fault!"

There was silence, and Peeta realized he had shouted. Cato looked shocked. He had been rejected by strangers, but this was something else entirely. Apparently his fiancée wasn't as weak as he looked. Still, he kept his cool.

"Fine. I guess we'll have to get married."

"When?"

"Doesn't matter. Next month, next week, even tomorrow!"

Peeta was horrified. "Tomorrow? That's a bit soon!"

"Not really. And if it makes you feel more comfortable around me, then the sooner the better!"

"That's not what marriage is about!"

Cato flopped down in the armchair with a sarcastic smile. "Enlighten me then. What is it 'about'?"

"Well, Katniss and Gale-"Peeta stopped as he felt a stab in his heart. "They- they mean the world to each other. I see the way Katniss looks at him and I know how much she loves him. I guess I always thought I'd be in love when I got married."

"So you don't love me?" Cato asked, like it was no big deal, but in reality holding his breath for Peeta's answer.

"Do you love me?"

"No."

"Then maybe you'd be happier with someone else." Peeta walked slowly towards the door, wondering what would happen if he opened it. When Cato made no sound or move to stop him, he grabbed the handle and pushed.

Within seconds a big hand slammed it shut again. Peeta turned around and immediately wished he hadn't. Cato, his eyes blazing with fire, was trapping him against the door with his large body. He still hadn't bothered to put his shirt on, so Peeta could see every defined muscle on his broad chest. If he hadn't known what a horrible person Cato was, Peeta might have found him attractive.

"I get it! You're trying to back out of this, aren't you?" The career shouted.

"No!" Peeta cried. "I just-"

Cato cut him off. "It's not going to work! You promised yourself to me and you don't have any choice in the matter! Now, you're going to stay here until you're ready to show me some respect!"

Peeta was terrified, but he did his best to be brave. "You can't tell me what to do!"

He yelled in surprise when Cato grabbed his shoulders and practically threw him to the floor.

"I can do anything I want! And don't you forget it!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door with his foot.

Peeta didn't know how long he lay on the carpet after Cato's angry footsteps had faded down the hall. Eventually he dragged himself up and onto the bed. He looked up at the pristine white ceiling, wishing more than anything that he could count the cracks on his ceiling at home one last time. He had taken everything he had for granted. Now he was trapped in this prison with a monster determined to have his way with him. The only thing that made him feel better was knowing none his friends had to suffer. Exhausted, he closed his eyes against the pain as the tears slid silently down his cheeks.

* * *

 **The poor, murdered fly! And poor Peeta! I secretly love Clove and had to put that part with the knives in. I can just imagine her spreading them out on the floor to introduce to Peeta; "This is Black Shadow, this is Charlie, this is Killer, ooh, this one's my favorite! I call him...Clove Jr!" *Peeta faints* Cato: "WHAT THE HELL, CLOVE?"**

 **R &R Peetato lovers!**


	8. Chapter 7

***Mushu voice* I LIVVEEE! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Thanks for these awesome reviews!**

 **SylveonCupcake: It's cool, I totally understand how busy people can get. Thanks for reviewing now! And yeah, I did my best to capture the Careers the way I see them, since we never really get to know much about them in the books. (Expect that Katniss thinks Cato's crazy...)**

 **meredithmadness: It's too much Peetato? Hold onto your hat, Mer, cause I'm juts getting started...**

 **Guest: Yep, Glimmer is the bouncy, flirty, air head in this story, and Marvel isn't much brightener, to be honest. Yes, I think Clove is the smartest of the Careers, but she couldn't resist messing with Peeta, just to show him who's REALLY in charge (and it ain't Cato) Well, Cato's going to have to face the repercussions of his anger, so let's see how he handles it...**

 **ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Oh and, I don't own the Hunger Games! :(**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven-The Escape**

"That was fast." Clove commented when Cato stormed through her front door. "Don't tell me you wore him out already?"

Cato just glared at her, walking into the living room where Glimmer and Marvel were eating chips. Well, Marvel was eating chips. Glimmer was filing her nails with a sparkly pink file.

"Hi Cato!" Glimmer chirped.

"Soo… How was he?" Marvel asked slyly, winking at his best friend.

"Shove off, Marvel."

"Ohh… You struck out, didn't you?" Clove said knowingly.

"No!" Cato snapped.

"Don't even try it, it's written all over your face! He rejected you!"

"Not for long." Cato grumbled.

Glimmer patted his arm sympathetically. "What happened, Cato?"

The blond sighed. "I showed him the room and he said he wanted to lie down. Naturally, I got in with him and started kissing his neck, and he starts screaming like I'm ripping out his windpipe or something! I let him go, but then he tells me he doesn't want to sleep with me until we get married."

"So marry him."

"It's not going to be that easy. He has this idea that he wants to be love when he gets married. And he told me that since he doesn't love me, maybe I'd be happier with someone else!" He pounded his fist on the table. "Who does he think he is?"

His friends looked at each other, worriedly. "Where is he now, Cato? You didn't lock him in the basement or something, did you?" Marvel asked. He knew exactly how bad things could get if Cato lost his temper.

"Of course not. He's in his room, I told him to stay there."

"You sure about that?" Clove asked, skeptically.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

Clove smirked. "Cause your little blond just ran past the window."

"WHAT?" Cato thundered.

"Yeah, he went by the window behind you."

Cato jumped to his feet, pounding towards the front door and flinging it open with a growl.

* * *

"PEETA!"

The fleeing blond ran faster when he heard the angry yell sound from behind him. He had waited a half an hour after Cato had left the house before sneaking downstairs.

Slipping outside, he could see a shadowy path leading towards a deserted road. Lights blazed from the windows of one of the only two houses nearby, and Peeta knew that Cato had to be inside. He needed to move quickly. Despite the fact that he had no idea where he was, Peeta set off to look for the train station. All he had to do was contact Katniss, Haymitch, or even President Paylor, and he would be safe. He knew that any of them could convince the train to take him to 12 or Libete, even though he didn't have any money.

But now Cato knew he had escaped, and Peeta was going to have to run faster than he ever had in his life. He could hear Cato shouting his name as he chased after him, and the whoops and cheers of the rest of the careers.

In a desperate attempt to shake them, Peeta veered off the main road and charged up a path into the nearby woods. A soon as he was far enough in, he did his best to melt into the shadows, tucking himself behind a bush.

"Shut up, all of you!" Cato yelled as the careers ran. "This isn't a hunt! I find any marks on him, and I will put an equal one on you!"

The cheering stopped instantly. "Now spread out! If you find him, keep him where he is until I get there. I've got something to say to that little-"

"That's enough." Clove said firmly. "Standing here isn't going to find him. Glimmer, you and Cato go that way, and Marvel and I will go to the left."

The blonds and brunettes separated and took off. I have to find him, Cato thought. I can't let him slip away from me.

It was Glimmer who eventually found the boy, 10 meters up a tree. He was sitting on a branch with his legs stretched out in front of him. Cato felt a twist in his gut as he skidded to a halt under the tree. If Peeta had fallen asleep, there was nothing keeping him from falling.

"There you are, Peeta!" Glimmer called, like they'd been playing hide-and-seek. "How'd you get up there?"

"He climbed, genius." Clove deadpanned, appearing out of the dark with Marvel in tow.

"Peeta, come down." Cato ordered. For a moment there was silence. Then the four heard a defiant

"No."

Cato turned purple with rage. "YOU GET DOWN HERE!"

"CATO!" Marvel yelled over the other boy. "This isn't working, and he definitely won't come if you yell at him."

Cato kicked at the dirt. "Then what do you suggest, genius?" he said, reusing Clove's insult.

Marvel ignored him, walking over to the base of the tree. "Hey, Peeta, I know you probably don't trust me, but I think you should come down. If you go to sleep up there, you could fall out."

"It gets really cold at night in November," Glimmer shivered for emphasis. "And you aren't even wearing a jacket."

Clove joined in with a stage whisper. "FYI, Cato's not going to leave until you come down. He's a stubborn brute."

"Hey!" Cato yelled indignantly.

"He can wait all night, I'm not going anywhere with him."

"But Peeta," Glimmer whined. "How are you two going to get married if you're in a tree?"

"When is the wedding, anyway?" Clove asked her friend quietly.

Cato dragged a hand through his hair. "I have no idea. I told him maybe tomorrow, but…"

"Well, no wonder he ran off." Clove scoffed. "That's way too early, you barely know each other!"

"I didn't mean it!" Cato hissed.

Clove walked back over to the base of Peeta's tree. It was getting so dark she could barely see the blond.

"Peeta!" she called. "Please come down. I don't know what Cato did to make you so upset, but you need to stop being childish. It's too dangerous for you to stay here."

Peeta thought about this for a moment. It was true, running away hadn't been the smartest of ideas, but would he be any better off back with Cato than he was in this tree?

Cato, who had forced himself to calm down, decided to take the lead again. "You have five minutes to get down, or I'm coming up to get you." Without waiting for a response, he sat down at the pine's base, the others copying his motion.

Soon there was a rustling sound, indicating that the baker had begun his descent. He didn't much like the idea of being carried by Cato like one of his sacks of flour. Reaching the base of the trunk, he dropped, then turned to look at the four people in the clearing.

Surprisingly, none of them appeared as hostile as before. Clove and Marvel looked satisfied, Glimmer looked overjoyed, and Cato looked- well, relieved.

But the moment soon passed, as the career grabbed Peeta's hand and began walking deliberately back towards the town. Peeta had jog to keep up with Cato's pace, as did both girls. As he glanced to one side, Peeta thought he saw Clove give him a sympathetic smile.

As soon as the small group entered the foyer of Cato's house, Peeta wrenched his hand out of Cato's grip and stormed up the stairs as fast as he could. He wanted to get as far away from the career as possible.

Clove glanced at her oldest friend as he watched his prisoner flee in terror. She could tell Cato was trying to hide the hurt expression on his face. Her training partner had finally found someone he didn't want afraid of him, but everything he did seemed to push the pretty blond further away. Cato clearly needed help, but she knew he was too proud to accept advice from anyone, including her. If Clove could make Peeta feel more comfortable living with them, maybe he would be more accepting of Cato. But how could she do that? Then, the brunette had an idea.

"I think it's time Peeta met my girlfriend."

* * *

 **I'm evil, I know. Well, you'll just have to roll with it... R &R my lovelies!**


	9. Chapter 8

**OOOOO! I have reached 20 reviews, and I am so happy!**

 **meredithmadness: *shudders and hides under bed* I'll try, but Peeta has a mind of his own...**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Yeah, Cato definitely needs a talking to, but will he listen?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hunger Games...**

 **On With The Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Story**

A soft knock jolted Peeta from his thoughts. All had been quiet downstairs for the past few minutes, which meant he was once again alone with his captor.

"Go away." He said softly.

"May I come in?" asked a feminine voice Peeta had never heard before.

The blond walked to the door and cautiously opened it. Standing before him was a slender girl with bright red hair and brilliant amber eyes. She gave off an air of intelligence and kindness, and her defined face reminded Peeta slightly of a fox.

"Hi Peeta, my name is Finch." The girl said kindly.

"How do you know my name?" Peeta asked.

"I'm Clove's girlfriend."

"I-I don't think you should be here." Peeta said, starting to close the door. Finch leapt forwards to stop him.

"Wait! Peeta, I understand how you feel right now! I'm not like them, I was born in District 5. Please just let me explain why I'm here!"

"Well, okay…" Peeta said unsurely, allowing the girl to enter his room.

Finch gaped at the elegance surrounding her. "Wow, Cato sure put a lot of work into this, didn't he?"

She turned in a slow circle, then gingerly sat on the edge of Peeta's bed. "He doesn't do things like this for just anyone, you know."

"If you're here to talk him up, forget it. He's a monster."

To Peeta's surprise, Finch nodded. "He kind of is, isn't he?" She chuckled at the bewilderment on Peeta's face. "Oh come on, you didn't think I came here to sing his praises, did you? The guy scared the crap out of me when I first met him. Clove, too."

"But, you're her girlfriend." Peeta said. "Did they…take you, too?" The redhead smiled gently at him.

"No. I met Clove while I still lived in five, about five years ago."

 _Finch pushed her sleeves up her skinny arms. The protective suit she was wearing was much too big for her, but she couldn't afford her own, so she had to use whatever outfit the foreman could find_. _She and the rest of the staff were lined up outside of building 7 of the central power plant. A group of youths from district 2 were visiting that day, and all of the young workers had been ordered to go outside to meet them._

 _She heard the district 2's before she saw them, their loud boisterous voices echoing of the steel walls of the building around them. Most of them seemed to be insulting their surroundings in arrogant tones. Finch bristled. 'We can't all be the Capital's lapdogs,' she thought._

 _A group of about 40 well-fed, muscular teenagers followed behind a giant of a man that Finch recognized as the Hunger Games victor Brutus. He walked up to the Power Plant manager and the two began to converse, leaving his followers to stare at Finch and her fellow workers the way one would eye a prime steak._

 _Then, a petite brunette girl with an air of viciousness about her broke away from the group. Finch expected her to be heading for her co-worker Jayce, as he was very handsome with his dark hair and green eyes. But the girl kept going and stopped right in front of Finch, giving her a confident smile._

" _Hi, foxy lady. What's your name?"_

" _Finch." The redhead muttered, staring at her worn leather boots. She startled when the girl grabbed her chin and lifted it so she was looking into her brown eyes._

" _Well, my name is Clove, and it is very nice to meet you." She put her arm around Finch and said coyly, "How would you feel about volunteering for the 75_ _th_ _games, gorgeous?"_

" _Picking out your kills already, Clove?" A tall blond boy with enormous arm muscles lumbered over to them. His ice blue eyes surveyed Finch with contempt. "She wouldn't last a day."_

" _Well, not on her own she wouldn't, but I would take care of her. And then when we're the final two, I'd claim her and take her back to two with me." She turned back to Finch. "You'd like it, Foxy. I could give you a better life…" Finch took two steps back._

" _I don't want a better life!" When she realized what she'd said, she added, "At least not with you!"_

 _Several of the District twos chuckled at Clove's expense, but the brunette remained unperturbed. "You'll change your mind, Foxy, you'll see." She sauntered back to her group, but not before adding; "I'm staying at The Hyatt for a week, room 229. Come by some time, you'll enjoy it."_

 _Finch ducked her head as the group strutted away, sure her cheeks were as red as her hair._

 _For the next few days, Finch made sure to stay as far away from The Hyatt as possible, but Clove seemed determined to get her attention. The brunette showed up at the power plant every day to walk the red headed girl to her house, and when Finch refused, Clove followed her home. Two days after they had first met, flowers began to show up at Finch's house, all of them addressed to 'Foxy'. Some of them included notes that Finch couldn't bear to read, but her older sister informed her that they were quite sweet._

 _She hadn't told Emilia who Clove was, but her sister found out when a pair of District 2 boys cornered them on their way to the market and started hurling insults and obscenities at them. Finch tried to slip past them and get help, but she wasn't quite quick enough, and one of the boys slammed her onto the ground. Stinging tears welled up in Finch's eyes and the boys began to mock her as she attempted to get up, only to be pushed back down by one of them. Suddenly, an angry voice cut through the jeers._

" _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

 _Before either of the boys could react, Clove grabbed the arms of the boy tormenting Finch and twisted them behind his back._

" _Picking on unarmed, untrained District 5's, Atticus? Pathetic." She spat._

" _They know they can't win a fight against anyone else." Said the blond Finch had met at the factory, mashing the other boy's face into the dusty ground. "Had enough?"_

 _The boy whimpered in response, so the big blond climbed off him and turned to his friend. "Let the scum go, Clove. He's not worth it."_

" _Like hell he's not! He hurt my Foxy!" Clove hissed, twisting her captive's arm even harder. Then she shoved him to the ground. "Pick on someone your own size next time, you coward."_

 _The two boys ran away as quickly as their legs could carry them, both looking severely shaken._

 _The blond offered his hand to Emilia, while Clove rushed to Finch. "Are you okay, Finch?" She asked, checking the redhead over carefully. "Did they hurt you?"_

 _Finch just stared at her rescuer. "Th-that's the first time you've ever used my name."_

" _I thought I should stop calling you Foxy, since you don't seem to like it." Clove said quietly._

 _The District 5 smiled, "I never said I didn't. I was just a little unsure of how to handle the attention. I'm not really used to it."_

" _You should be!" Clove said indignantly. "You deserve to feel special and beautiful as much as anyone else!"_

 _Finch threw her arms around Clove and hugged her. After a moment, the career gave in and embraced her lovingly._

" _Thank you." Finch whispered. "For everything." She looked up at Clove's friend from where they were kneeling. "Thank you, too." He just nodded in response._

 _Clove giggled when she saw Emilia looking hopefully at her District partner. "Don't bother, Cato's about as straight as a scythe blade." Then she turned back to Finch._

" _Come back to Two with me. I'll make you happy, I promise. I-I love you."_

 _Finch was speechless for a moment, but then she hung her head. "I care about you, Clove. A lot. But… I can't abandon my family. Not yet."_

 _The career looked torn, but she nodded. "I don't like it, but I understand. But after I become a victor, I'm coming back for you, okay?"_

 _Her crush smiled. "Okay."_

"And she did." Finch finished. "She showed up in 5 about halfway through the 75th games and told me she would never be a victor, but she hoped that she was still good enough for me. Of course, I told her she was, and we started kissing, right there in front of my co-workers. So I came here with her, and the rest is history."

Peeta smiled softly. "That's a beautiful story, Finch."

His new friend sighed. "It almost sounds like a fairy tale. But I'm not making any of it up, I swear!"

The blond nodded. "It's okay, I believe you."

Finch picked at the bedspread, suddenly quiet.

"Peeta… I am so sorry about what happened to you. You should know that's not their normal character, especially not Clove. I know they can seem a little bloodthirsty, but that's how they were raised." She dragged a hand through her flaming hair. "But I never thought they'd go this far."

"So you didn't know what was going on?"

"No, not until Clove came home with the news of their 'victory'. I was furious with her, but when I heard that no one was hurt, I relented a little. And then I heard about you." She turned to look at him. "You're very brave, Peeta."

"Thank you, but I'm really not. I was the only one who could go, and I had to save Katniss."

"Does she mean a lot to you?"

Peeta looked at her seriously. "You have to promise not to tell anyone about this. Especially Cato."

Finch put her hand on her heart. "I promise I won't tell Cato or anyone else anything you say to me."

Out in the hallway, Clove and Cato exchanged guilty looks, their ears pressed to the door.

The baker exhaled.

"I-I used to have a crush on Katniss. For 7 years." Came Peeta's soft voice. Cato looked like he wanted to break something.

"Wow. So you're not gay, then."

"Oh no, I am. It just took me awhile to realize I loved her in a platonic way, not romantically."

"What made you realize you were gay?"

Peeta turned red. "I um, had a dream about Finnick Odair."

"Ohhh, so you like pretty boys, huh?"

"N-no!" Peeta stammered. "He was just handsome and the way he showed himself off didn't exactly help…"

Finch flopped onto her back and stretched out her legs. "Describe your ideal guy to me."

"I don't know…"

"Come on, a romantic like you must have thought about it. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Clove raised an eyebrow at Cato who looked just as intrigued.

"Well, I guess I always thought strong guys were attractive. And somebody tall, I wanted to rest my head against his chest when he held me. He would be gentle with me, and patient, because I'm shy about, um, bedroom stuff. I wanted him to be confident and brave, but kind enough to hold me when I'm sad. I get really bad nightmares sometimes, so if I woke up afraid I'd want him to be there to comfort me and make me feel safe. I wouldn't care what he looked like as long as we were happy. I just wanted to be loved, Finch." Peeta started crying. "A-and now I never will be!"

Cato's heart ached when he heard Peeta start to cry. It took all his strength not to burst into the room and take Peeta in his arms so he could kiss away his tears.

Finch wrapped her pale arms around the shaking boy and spoke gently. "Who says you won't be? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you essentially just described Cato."

Clove and Cato looked at each other in surprise.

Peeta looked at her with red eyes. "He's not gentle! He's violent, and cruel, and I hate him!"

He wiped his cheeks and looked at his new friend. "How do you do it, Finch? How do you love someone who wanted to murder innocent children? Do they even know how to love?"

"I'm not going to lie and say it was easy, Peeta. Clove and I are two very different people, and I still don't understand everything about her. But we complement each other, and I know that she loves me. She may act like a cold-blooded killer, but she has a good heart. I think Cato is the same way."

"Then why did he throw me on the floor today?" Finch shrugged.

"He thought you were trying to back out of the deal. My guess is he overreacted because he didn't want to lose you."

A knock at the door interrupted Peeta's jumbled thoughts. For a moment, there was silence, and the blond realized Finch was letting him decide if whoever it was could enter.

"Who is it?" Peeta asked.

"It's Cato. Peeta, I know that you're upset with me, but I just want to say I-I'm sorry." Ignoring the astounded, but impressed look on Clove's face, Cato continued. "Can I come in? I want to talk to you for a minute. Clove and Finch can stand outside the door if that will make you feel better."

With Finch nodding encouragingly, Peeta agreed.

"Yes, you can come in."

* * *

 **Oh, I loved writing this chapter! It took me a little while to come up with the perfect backstory for Clinch (Flove? Take your pick!), so I really hope it meets your satisfaction! I may not update for a little while, as the old idea factory is being a little slow recently...**

 **Reviews inspire me, so R &R Peetato shippers! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hellooooo my lovelies! I know, I know, it's been more than a week, but I've been busy...**

 **Fun Fact: Did you know that Alexander Ludwig (He plays Cato) is Canadian? Because I sure didn't! *Sighs* We have the dreamiest guys...**

 **What was I saying? Oh yeah. 5 REVIEWS! WOOHOOO!**

 **meredithmadness: Yeah, I like Flove too as a ship name. *Shivers* I'm getting a little afraid... HELP ME CLOVE! Clove: You're on your own.**

 **Guest: I have updated! And I live for fluff so expect more...**

 **Guest X: You have reviewed on the last 3 chapters, so I now name you... Guest X! I'm so glad people like my Flove, maybe I should do a fic just for them. I welcome your suggestions, but I can't give anything away...**

 **CatUltimateFangirl: Thank you so much! If you'll publish me, I'll write you a novel! XD**

 **Guest: Here yah go!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: The Agreement**

Peeta immediately let his gaze drop to the bed when Cato entered, unsure of how to react. He was still terrified of the bigger boy, but he couldn't help but wonder if Finch was right.

The red head hopped off the bed, and gave Clove a kiss on the cheek. Peeta couldn't help but smile as the knife thrower's face lit up at the sight of her girlfriend. Taking Finch's hand, the two walked out of the room, but not before Clove threw a look at Cato that clearly said 'Be nice'.

Once they were alone, Cato began to feel slightly nervous. He hated feeling like he wasn't in control, but he was out of his element. He knew was terrible with emotions, and he didn't have relationships because of it.

"What do you want?" Peeta asked, subconsciously moving further away from the blond career. To his surprise, Cato made no move to come near him, instead remaining on his feet.

"Like I said before, I'm sorry for today. But you can't run away like that, Peeta, it isn't safe."

"If you hadn't scared me, I wouldn't have ran away!"

"Yeah, I know, I shouldn't have lost my temper with you, but this whole thing is hard for me too, you know. I don't know how to do this relationship thing. I've spent my whole life scaring people away, and now it's happening with you. It's second nature. But I want to change that, if you'll give me a chance."

Peeta stared at him in bewilderment. Was this the same man who had pinned him to the door only hours before? Now he looked almost…human.

"What do you mean?"

Cato stepped closer. "Do you mind if I sit?" Peeta shook his head, so the bigger blond joined him, keeping a considerable amount of space between them. "Every night, I will ask you a question. If you don't give the answer I want, I will keep asking until you do."

"What happens if I do?"

"Let's just say that Glimmer can start planning the wedding." Seeing Peeta's curious look, he shrugged. "She loves weddings, but Marvel's too thick to see that she wants him to propose, so she begged me to let her help with ours. I told her not to bother you about it, though."

"What's the question?" The smaller blond asked nervously.

Cato grinned, taking this as acceptance. "You'll have to wait and see." He yawned. "Though I might not be awake this evening to ask. I haven't slept for at least 14 hours, so I'll see you later."

"So? How'd it go?" Clove whispered excitedly.

Cato smiled. "Better than I thought it would." He turned to Finch. "Thank you for talking to him."

Clove slung her arm around her girlfriend. "I told you she was brilliant."

"You were right. Now, I'm going to get some sleep, you girls can see yourselves out." He flopped down on his bed, thinking of Peeta's crystal blue eyes as they looked shyly up at him. The little blond had actually smiled at him! It was a small smile, but it still counted. Cato folded his arms behind his head, a grin of his own stretching across his face as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Cato woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was a distinct smell of cinnamon. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn't alone anymore. Pulling on a dark blue shirt, he walked out of his bedroom and onto the landing.

A quick glance through Peeta's open door revealed that the boy was nowhere in sight. The sweet baking smell was even stronger close to the stairs, and Cato's stomach growled in delight. He had been planning to give Peeta some space that day, but it was impossible for a man to lurk when the house was filled with delicious smells.

Soft humming caught Cato's ears when he walked down the hall to the kitchen. When he poked his head through the doorway, he smiled at the sight of his little blond covered with flour.

"Hi, Peeta." He called. The baker jumped.

"Oh, good morning."

"What smells so good?" Peeta pointed at a row of cinnamon buns on the table.

"They should be cool by now. You can have one, if you want." He offered.

Cato happily grabbed a pastry and took a bite. Then he froze. "Peeta! Tis is fo gud!" He realized he was talking with his mouth full and swallowed. "What I meant to say was this is incredible. I've never had a cinnamon bun like this! Sorry if you couldn't understand me."

Peeta shrugged. "That's okay. Rye talks with his mouth full all the…" He trailed off, his smile fading at the thought of his brother. Cato didn't seem to notice.

"Anyways, since I wasted yesterday sleeping, I might as well ask you my question now."

Peeta pushed the last tray of buns into the oven and sat down at the table with Cato. The two looked at each other seriously. Then Cato pointed at the buns. "Can I have another one of those?"

Peeta looked at him warily. "If I say yes, are we getting married?"

Cato burst out laughing. "No, that's not the question! I just really love these things!"

Peeta smiled shyly. "Yeah go ahead." Cato devoured the treat, then licked his lips.

"Thanks. Now, my question." He scooted closer to the other boy and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you love me?"

Peeta reeled in shock. "W-what?"

"Do you love me?" The career repeated.

"Uh, no?" Peeta said, hoping it wasn't the answer Cato wanted.

The blond just shrugged. "Fair enough. But I don't give up easily. I'm going to keep asking you until you say yes."

"Why do you want me to-?"

"You said you wanted to be in love when you got married, so…"

He put his arm around Peeta and tugged the smaller blond onto his lap. For a moment, the two looked at each other, a frightened gaze meeting a hungry one. Then Peeta leapt out of Cato's hold and rushed to the oven, yanking out the baking sheet.

"Phew!" he breathed. "They didn't burn." He set them down, acting as though this was the only reason he had left Cato's embrace.

But Cato noticed that when he returned to the table, Peeta made sure to sit out of his reach.

* * *

Things went on like this for the next two weeks. Peeta and Cato stayed out of each other's way, the latter training with his friends and the former baking or spending time with Finch. Whenever Cato was at home, Peeta hid in his room, hoping to minimize the amount of contact he had with the frightening older man. Despite Finch's reassurances, Peeta wasn't ready to let Cato get close to him.

But every night after dinner, Cato would corner the younger blond and ask his question. And every night, Peeta said no. He resisted Cato's advances as forcefully as he dared, but he couldn't help but notice how disappointed the big blond looked when he slipped out of his arms and hurried away.

One day, Peeta wandered through the house, unsure of where he was going. He hadn't seen Cato since the night before, so he figured he might as well explore while he had the chance. But as he walked down a small hallway, a pair of strong hands shot out and yanked him into a closet. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw Cato grinning down at him, looking pleased with himself.

"Hi, Peetabread."

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Peeta mumbled, painfully aware of how small the space was with the door closed.

"Waiting for you." Cato stated. "I never get to see you."

"You see me every night."

"That's not enough for me. I can never get enough of you." He took a step forward, with Peeta stepping nervously backwards. "Staying away from you has been the hardest thing I've ever done." He took another step towards Peeta, backing the blond completely up against the door.

Peeta flinched when the taller blond put a hand to his face.

"I think I deserve something for being so patient, don't you?" Cato said huskily, leaning toward his fiancée's beautiful face.

When Peeta realized what Cato was doing, he hurriedly groped against the door, his fingers brushing the cool metal of the door handle. Just before Cato's lips could touch his, the District 12 gave the door handle a hard twist and shove.

He quickly slithered out of the way as Cato, who had been leaning against the door, lost his balance.

The career managed to catch himself with his hands as he toppled forwards. When he righted himself, he gave a yell of frustration, slamming his fist into the wall. Peeta was already gone.

* * *

"Why does he have to be so stubborn?" Cato lamented angrily. He and his friends were sitting next to a small creek, resting after chasing each other through the rough terrain. "I give him space, I let him do whatever he wants, and he won't even give me one kiss?"

He slashed his sword across a nearby tree to vent his irritation.

"You know what I don't get? Why do you want him to love you so badly?" Marvel commented. "He already has to marry you, so why wait?"

"I already told you, he won't sleep with me until we're married, and he doesn't want to get married unless he's in love. If I married him now, he would hate me and be useless in bed!"

"It still seems like a lot of trouble to go through. I think you want more than that from him."

"Are you saying I love him? Careers don't love, Marvel."

Marvel just smirked.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Clove said smugly. "I'd say the three of us are doing just fine. So anyways, what are you going to do about Peeta?"

"I-I don't know! He avoids me all day, and anytime I talk to him, he stares at me like I'm going to hit him!" He looked at Marvel and Clove, feeling humiliated. "What am I doing wrong?"

The two brunettes looked at each other. Things were definitely serious if Cato was reduced to begging for help.

Clove was the one who spoke. "Remember what it was like when I first met Finch?"

Cato snorted. "Yeah, she didn't want anything to do with you!"

"Exactly. What I'm saying is, you have to prove to Peeta that you're not all bad, because that is what he thinks."

"Really?"

"You kidnapped his friend, who was pregnant, might I add, and threatened to kill her. Yeah, you've definitely got some work to do."

Seeing the discouraged look on Cato's face, Clove had a thought.

"Tell you what, tomorrow when we go to try out the new training center, I'll tell Finch to bring Peeta. It'll give him a chance to see you doing your thing, and hopefully he'll start to understand you a little better."

Her district partner blinked. "The training centers done?" His friends burst out laughing.

"I told you this morning!" Marvel guffawed. "Don't remember us cheering?"

"Nope!" Glimmer piped up for the first time. "He was staring at Peeta and Finch with this really strange look on his face. Like he wanted to run over there and kiss Peeta but his conscience wouldn't let him."

Marvel clapped Cato on the back. "You're definitely hooked, dude. Who knew you even had a conscience?"

He leapt out of the way as Cato swiped at him with his sword.

* * *

Peeta walked as quickly as he could, struggling to pay attention to the bouncy blond next to him. Finch had begged him to come with her to the new training center that morning, saying she didn't want to be the only non-career there.

The redhead was currently walking hand-in-hand with her girlfriend, which Peeta couldn't blame her for, though he felt vulnerable on his own. Luckily, Glimmer had popped up beside him and begun prattling on about nothing in particular, changing topics every time a new thought struck her.

"And then Marvel tripped over a rack of bows and fell right on top of me!" Glimmer giggled, seeming to have settled into the topic of her relationship. "I was mad at first because he broke one of my nails, but he was so cute and apologetic that I forgave him. A couple of days later, a spear with a note stuck to it came flying into the target I was aiming at. And you know what it said?"

"What, Glimmer?" Peeta asked, indulging the blond.

"It said; 'Date me?" Glimmer said, beaming at the memory. "The paper was too small for him to sign his name, but I knew it was Marvel, because spears are his specialty."

"That's really romantic, Glimmer." The male blond said, honestly. The two District 1s had grown up around weapons, so it made logical sense that they would utilize them in their personal lives.

"I know, right?" she squealed.

"You talking about me, Glim?" Marvel had chosen that moment to sidle up next them, Cato following behind.

"I was just telling Peeta about how we first met!" His girlfriend said happily.

Marvel groaned. "Did you have to tell that story? It makes me sound like such a dolt."

"An adorable dolt." Glimmer said, giving him a peck on the lips. "Besides, Peeta heard Finch and Clove's story, so it was only fair that he heard ours, too."

"Our story was better though, right Peeta?" Clove called.

Peeta looked nervously between the two couples. He didn't want to insult Glimmer, but risking Clove's wrath would be even worse. To his surprise, Cato intervened.

"Guys, we've been through this so many times. The ways you asked them out were different because Glimmer and Finch are so different, so there's really no way to judge whose way was better. They're both special in their own right."

"I guess." Clove said begrudgingly. Suddenly, Glimmer squealed and pointed up ahead.

"Ooo, look!"

Squatting in the middle of a deserted field was an enormous metal building. The training center.

* * *

 **I hated to end it here, but the chapter was getting too long, so be prepared for a doozy next time! Now you see where the story got it's name, so what did you think? Will Cato be able to hold to the deal? R &R please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**This is it! Chapter 10! I have officially written more chapters than with any of my other stories! Thank you guys for your support so far, I love you all!**

 **Now to the reviews:**

 **District12Hufflepuff: Oooo, a Hunger Games/Harry Potter fan, huh? ME TOO! And as I've said before, thank you so much for reading this story even if you don't ship Peetato. Yet...**

 **A Hufflepuff Author: Everyone seems to love Finch! (Not that I'm complaining, I love her too) And yeah, I was kind of thinking along the same lines as you, but I can't give anything away... PLEASE WRITE A PEETATO STORY, I WOULD BE SO HAPPY! If you need any help with ideas, PM me!**

 **meredithmadness: I know, I know. I want them to get together too. I am one of those random fangirls who pauses the Hunger Games when the Careers are walking under Katniss's tree to scream "Kiss him, you idiot!" at Cato. The fluff is coming, but Cato still has a ways to go so... *Slips on Cato's full body sheild* Bring it.**

 **GuestX: Hey, if you don't like Guest X you can totally think of a new name! Yeah, I don't think Peeta, as nice as he is, would be willing to give in that easil, even if the guy is as hot as Cato. ;) More Flove coming up, and I am so glad you are beginning to warm to our favourite bloody career!**

 **CatUltimateFangirl: Thank you for all the follows and favourites! And welcome to ! WOOHOO! Thank you so much, if I ever write a novel, I will let you know ;)**

 **Oh, and special annoucment! Hey, Glimmer!**

 **Glimmer: Hi everybody! Are you getting my good side?**

 **Me: They can't see you Glimmer...**

 **Glimmer: Oh. *Pouts***

 **Me: Just give the annoucment, please?**

 **Glimmer: Fine... Starlight doesn't, and never will own the Hunger Games!**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: The Rescue**

"Come on, Peeta. Let's let them do their thing while we do ours." Finch said, leading the blond away from the rest of the group, who were still gawking at their surroundings. The room was at least twice the size of a football field, with a high ceiling and concrete inner walls. In the middle of the room was a large wrestling ring, with racks of swords, knives, machetes, and other weapons surrounding it. On one side of the room were countless human shaped targets and dummies, while the other wall was lined with smaller stations meant for survival training. A network of nets and ropes crisscrossed the ceiling in a complicated climbing course.

A loud whoop echoed around the open space as the four careers descended on the glittering weapons. Clove headed straight for the throwing knives, grabbing as many as she could get her hands on at once. Glimmer bounced after Marvel, who had agreed to help her with spear throwing. But with Marvel's arms around his girlfriend's waist, the two were doing more cuddling than throwing.

Cato walked slowly, running his hands over the handles of the 2 dozen gleaming silver swords just waiting for him. They were of the finest workmanship he'd ever seen, even better than his own sword. He took a long blade off the rack and swung it a few times, marveling at its lightweight qualities. Stretching up on her toes to look over the racks, Clove caught his eye, gesturing to the dummies.

With a short laugh, Cato bounded over to join her, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Across the room, Finch shook her head with a smile. "Those two look right at home here."

"Yeah…" Peeta said distractedly, eyes wide as Cato began to decimate the unfortunate dummies.

"I'm astonished that they managed to build this so quickly. I mean, this place is HUGE!"

Her friend shrugged. "I guess anything's possible with President Paylor in charge."

"Didn't she lead part of the rebellion?"

"Yeah, she was the real leader. She took care of all the military strategy. Katniss was really just the face of the rebels."

"She was one hell of a face though. All the little girls in Five wanted to be her."

Peeta looked down at his feet. He remembered Katniss telling him how a young girl had approached her on the Victory Tour, saying she was going to volunteer one day, too.

"Well, being the Mockingjay wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Katniss feels responsible for every life that was lost."

Finch looked at him for a moment. "You do too, don't you?" When Peeta didn't answer, she pulled him into a hug. "Peeta, Panem is free now. And sacrifices had to be made by the people who aren't with us anymore to achieve that. But you, and Katniss, and everyone else who fought, we have you to thank for being free."

She hopped to her feet, pulling Peeta up beside her. "Come on, let's go explore."

Two hours later, Peeta and Finch sat side by side at the camouflage station.

"Almost finished, and… done." Peeta said with satisfaction, setting down his paintbrush. Finch blinked down at the pink and yellow flower on her shoulder.

"Peeta, it's beautiful!" She twisted her neck to get a better view. "It looks so real."

"What looks real?" Clove asked, appearing beside them.

"Look at what Peeta did!" Finch exclaimed, turning so her girlfriend could see the image.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that, Bakerboy?"

"Oh, I um, decorate the cakes at the bakery. This isn't that different."

Clove squinted at the image. "What kind of flower is this?"

Finch blushed. "It's a clove flower."

Clove put a hand to her heart. "You are too sweet. Peeta, do you think you can paint me a bird later?"

The blond shrugged. "Sure."

"Anyway, Foxy promised to let me teach her to throw knives today. So I'm going to steal her for a bit, okay?"

Peeta nodded. Clove gave him a sly smile. "If you get lonely, I'm sure Cato would be happy to teach you to use a sword. Just be careful, he can get a little…physical."

Peeta immediately turned red. "N-no, I'm good…"

Finch nudged her girlfriend with a playful glare. "Don't tease him. Now are you going to teach me or not?"

"Pushy… I like it." Clove pulled Finch away, leaving Peeta alone with his thoughts.

The metallic clang of metal on metal caught the blonde's attention. In the sword section, Marvel and Cato appeared to be sparing.

Moving slowly so as not to draw attention to himself, Peeta slipped over to the poisonous plants station and pretended to read a sign. But every few seconds, his eyes would wander back to the two older men.

He could see the fierce determination and focus in Cato's blue eyes as he locked Marvel in his gaze. The skill and grace with which he handled his weapon of choice was both beautiful and terrifying. As Cato blocked Marvel's lunge forward, Peeta saw an emotion flash across Cato's face that he'd never seen before; happiness. **(** **A/N: Okay, he has, but Cato is kind of in his element right now, and I couldn't think of a better word...)**

* * *

"Someone's watching you." Marvel hissed, his sword clashing against Cato's.

"Oh yeah, who?" The blond said absently, refusing to be distracted from his assault.

"I'll give you three hints. He's blond, a baker, and according to you, adorable when he blushes…"

"Peeta's watching?" Marvel almost burst out laughing at the hopeful expression on Cato's face.

"Come on, Loverboy." He dragged Cato towards the center of the room.

"What are you doing, guys?" Glimmer chirped, popping up behind them. Cato jumped. He still didn't know how such a talkative girl moved so quietly.

"We're going to wrestle." Marvel declared, pulling off his red T-shirt. He flexed his muscles, causing Glimmer to fan herself. With a sly wink at Cato, the brunette gestured to Peeta.

"Hey Glim, why don't you go ask Peeta to watch? It would be nice to have an audience when I beat Cato."

"You wish." Cato growled. Glimmer laughed.

"Should I get them, too?" She pointed at Clove and Finch. The former had her arms around the latter and was whispering in her ear.

Marvel shook his head. "Nah, they're too wrapped up in each other. They'll just have to miss out on this marvelousness." He gestured to himself with a smirk.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cato whispered, as Glimmer pranced towards Peeta.

"Look, you're going to win, right?"

"I always win."

"Exactly. And Peeta will be watching you wrestle with your shirt off, so…"

"Wait, you think I want to show off for him?" Marvel looked slightly uncertain, doubt beginning to enter his mind. Cato chuckled. "You're right, I do. Let's do this."

He ripped of his shirt just as Glimmer led a shy looking Peeta through the maze of weapons. Cato smirked as his little blonde's whole face turned a deep red hue.

"Come on, Cato!" Marvel called. He had already climbed into the ring. The blond hauled himself up and faced his opponent, adopting his indifferent mask.

Peeta could his face burning as Cato and Marvel grappled with each other, their prominent muscles visibly straining.

Both had decided to wrestle shirtless, giving him a very good view of Cato's firm six-pack. To make matters worse, the big blonde's shoulders and torso were glistening with sweat, making his physique stand out even more.

Forcing himself to look away, Peeta observed Glimmer, whose big green eyes held an awed expression similar to his.

"How'd you like to have those arms around you?" she whispered, pointing discreetly at Cato.

"Err, no, I wouldn't."

"But why?" Glimmer pouted. "Cato's so hot."

Peeta shook his head. "Don't let Marvel hear you say that."

At that moment, Marvel let out a loud grunt as Cato forced him onto the mat with one of his arms wrapped around Marvel's neck.

Glimmer smiled to herself. "He never beats Cato," She told Peeta. "But I love him anyway."

She grabbed Peeta by the arm and tugged him towards the ring, where Cato was helping an out of breath Marvel to stand.

"That was great, Babe!" She cheered, hugging Marvel around his bare torso.

Cato smiled down at the other blond. "Hey, Peeta."

The baker was surprised to hear his real name. "That was an impressive victory."

Cato looked pleased. "Yeah, well, it gets easy after a while. Marvel's no competition."

The brunette would have protested had he and Glimmer not been kissing.

"I don't think anyone would be competition for you." Peeta said quietly.

Marvel and Glimmer immediately stopped snuggling and stared at the blond in amazement, with Cato mirroring their expressions.

"I-I'm going to see what Finch is doing." Peeta mumbled in embarrassment, walking away as quickly as he could.

He could see his red-headed friend far across the room hurling knives at a target. As he made his way across the station to join her, a shout echoed through the room.

"Peeta, look out!" Clove screamed.

Cato whirled around at the sound of Clove's yell. His blood turned to ice when he saw Peeta walking in front of a human target, his chest directly level with its bullseye heart. The same heart Clove had just thrown a knife at.

* * *

Before Peeta could react to the weapon hurtling towards him, something heavy knocked him out of its path. He let out a gasp as he was tackled to the ground.

"Peeta!" A girl's voice, probably Glimmer's, shrieked. Peeta was too disoriented to register what was going on until the weight on his body lifted.

"Peeta, Peeta, are you alright?"

Cato was kneeling beside him, his face contorted with worry. Slowly, Peeta sat up. The other careers were gathered around them, looking just as upset as Cato.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta! I didn't mean to, I swear!" Clove apologized.

Finch patted her arm. "He stepped out in front of you just as you released the knife. There was nothing you could have done. If Cato hadn't gotten there…"

Peeta looked up at the older blond in bewilderment. Cato had saved him? Then he noticed the blood tickling down his rescuer's arm.

"You're hurt." Cato glanced at the wound, as if noticing it for the first time.

"It's just a scratch. But are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but your arm-"

"I told you, it's nothing!" Cato snapped, yanking his arm away.

'He's scared to let his guard down,' Peeta realized. 'He thinks they'll reject him if he appears weak.'

Marvel cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think we've been here long enough. It's almost six o'clock."

"Yeah, let's go." The others agreed, walking towards the exit.

* * *

That night, after dinner, Peeta quietly scoured the house for Cato. The other blond had disappeared two hours earlier, and Peeta couldn't help but feel nervous.

When he walked by one of the house's three bathrooms, he heard a loud clang, then; "Ow!"

Pushing open the door as softly as he could, Peeta spotted Cato bent over the sink. It appeared that the older blond had been trying to clean his wound, for blood and water were splashed on the counter, forming ruby red droplets.

"Cato?" Cato jumped when Peeta spoke, swiveling around to glare at the intruder. When he realized who it was, the bleeding killer put his large hand over his cut, trying to hide the extent of his injury.

To his surprise, Peeta stepped towards him, gently putting his hand over Cato's and moving it away.

"Let me see."

Reluctantly, Cato let Peeta examine his upper arm. The smaller blond winced, alarmed by the depth of the cut. It wasn't nearly as serious as he had expected, but the thought of Cato willing subjecting himself to the cut was perplexing. Why had he done it?

"Does it hurt?" He asked. Cato snorted.

"No. I've been cut thousands of times, this is no different."

"Did you ever get cut saving someone?"

"Uh…no." His eyes followed Peeta, who had walked over to the sink and was wetting a washcloth. "What are you doing?"

The smaller blond began to gently clean Cato's wound. "I wouldn't be alive right now, if it weren't for you. This is the least I can do."

Peeta began to wrap a bandage around the career's arm, pulling it as tight as he could to put pressure on the cut. He was no Mrs. Everdeen, but he knew a few skills he'd learned from Prim. When he was finished, he looked back at Cato.

"If I didn't say this before, thank you…for saving me."

"You're… welcome." The career responded.

For a few awkward seconds, the two stared at each other. Peeta turned to go upstairs when Cato's deep voice stopped him.

"Peeta, wait!"

The small blond spun back around.

"Do you love me?"

Peeta's shoulders sagged. "I…I really appreciate you saving me but…no."

Cato nodded. "Fair enough. Goodnight, Peeta."

"Goodnight." Peeta slipped out of the bedroom and padded away down the hall.

When his footsteps had faded away, Cato leaned back against the door. He had definitely made progress with the sweet blond. Peeta had willingly touched him, and for once, he hadn't seemed afraid. The career thought back to when Peeta had pulled his hand away from his arm. For a brief moment, the smaller blonde's fingers had curled around his and held on. Even such a hesitant touch had sent sparks shooting up Cato's arm.

The brute thumped his head against the door. "What's wrong with me?"

From the very beginning, he had found Peeta desirable. But that attraction had been purely physical. Now, the more he got to know the district 12, the more curious he became about the possibility of having more.

Saving Peeta had been a step in the right direction, but Cato still had a ways to go. He racked his brain for an idea, trying to remember the many romantic comedies Glimmer had forced him to watch. Now he wished he'd paid more attention. If only he knew more about Peeta, his likes, his dislikes, his talents… Wait a minute.

Yanking open the bathroom door, Cato set off to bed with a smile on his face. The next morning, he had work to do.

* * *

 **Man, This chapter was very Beauty and the Beast inspired! I finally threw some suspense in there, too, so I hope you enjoyed! I also gave all you Flovers some love so... R &R my shippers!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, I AM BACCCKKK! It's an insanely busy time of year for me, so sorry if I don't update very often for the next couple of weeks. Here is an extra long chapter to make up for it, though!**

 **BookArtist: Hi! And welcome to the story! This was definitely an awesome review! I am so glad you love all my character's personalities! As for someone getting hurt...that can be arranged... (JK)**

 **CatUltimateFangirl: Aw, thanks! I try. Love your profile picture by the way.**

 **meredithmadness: *checks reviews* Wow, I think this is your first review without any sort of shipping rant. Huh...But I'm glad I made you laugh! And I was literally doing the fangirl arm-flap the whole way through that chapter!**

 **District12Hufflepuff: *throws arms in the air* YES! VICTORY! Another shipper has sailed! I hope this chapter spurs on your love for the pairing.**

 **Guest: Yep, Cato's gonna do some thinking, you tell me if you think he did the right thing!**

 **Besideyou: *Looks around* You're not beside me NOW, are you? Yeah, writing those adorable Peetato moments are my favs! And I hope the wrestling was smexy enough...**

 **Prepare for my favourite chapter... On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven- The Spark**

"Hey, Peetabread."

Peeta jolted upright on his bed, blinking in the dim light. He squinted at the small clock on his nightstand. It was 5 o clock, so he had been asleep for at least two hours. Cato stood awkwardly at his door.

"Sorry… I didn't know you were sleeping." In truth, he had been there for the past ten minutes, watching Peeta nap. He couldn't help himself, the little blond was even more beautiful when he was asleep.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to sleep that long." Peeta turned on the lamp. "Did you want to ask me something?" He braced himself for the evitable question, but Cato responded;

"No, but I have a surprise for you. Come with me."

Peeta felt a little unsure, but curiosity quickly won him over and he followed the older boy downstairs to a white door. Cato turned to him, seeming almost nervous.

"Can you…close your eyes for a second?"

"Will I be safe?"

"Do you trust me?" Cato asked, looking straight into Peeta's eyes.

Peeta thought for a moment. After someone had saved your life, it was hard not to trust them. But what if that was what Cato wanted? Peeta closed his eyes, but remained alert, listening carefully to the career's movements.

Cato pushed open the door and led his partner inside, gently holding Peeta's hands in his larger ones.

"Okay, Peeta, you can open your eyes."

The young blond did, and gaped in astonishment. He was in the most open, light-filled room in the entire house. Floor to ceiling windows covered three of the walls, and the floor was warm brown colored wood. Everywhere he looked, Peeta saw stacks of canvases, shelves of paint, and clusters of paintbrushes. Two large, expensive looking easels faced the window overlooking the backyard. An art studio. Cato was giving him an entire art studio.

"Cato, this-this must have cost you…"

The brute shrugged. "It's no big deal, I was left a lot of money by my parents. Anyway, it's worth it if it makes you happy."

Peeta smiled, touched by the gesture. Before his logical mind could protest, he flung himself at Cato and wrapped his arms around the bigger blonde's thick torso.

Cato looked down in shock, unable to form a response as the smaller blond rested his head against Cato's chest. Peeta, beautiful, gentle, radiant Peeta was hugging him! Hesitantly, he wrapped his strong arms around the younger blond, beginning to hug back.

When Peeta tilted back his head to look up, Cato had an undeniable urge to kiss him. Before he could lean in to close the gap, Peeta pulled out of the embrace, still smiling gently.

"Thank you, Cato." He said, turning to explore the wonders of the room behind him. His heart still pounding with a speed to rival a bullet train, Cato slipped out the door, and rushed upstairs to his bathroom. He was suddenly in desperate need of a cold shower.

* * *

The next morning, Cato meandered into the art room to find Peeta already hard at work. His eyes were shining as his brush stroked skillfully across the canvass, the tip of his pink tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration.

Cato chuckled to himself, grinning at the adorable boy as he turned around.

"Oh, hi Cato."

"What are you painting?"

"That." Peeta said simply, pointing out the window.

The entire backyard was covered in a blanket of fresh white snow. The trees were laden with icicles, which glistened like jewels in the morning sunlight that filtered through the clouds. Snow was still softly falling, giving the view a tranquil atmosphere.

Glancing at Peeta's canvass, Cato was stunned by the likeness of the painting to the view outside. His eyes snapped back and forth between them until he could hardly tell the difference.

"Wow, Peeta, this is… Is there anything you can't do?"

Peeta blushed. "Oh yeah. I can't hunt, I can't stand the dark, and I'm not very good at standing up for myself…"

Cato snorted. "Then what the hell were you doing when you first came here? You were standing up to me!"

"That was different…"

"What do you mean? Different how?"

Peeta wouldn't look at him.

Cato sighed. "Come on, Peeta. Tell me." He put his hand under Peeta's chin, lifting it so Peeta could look into his eyes. But before the smaller blond could speak, the door flew open with a bang.

"It's snowing!" Glimmer trumpeted, throwing her mittened hands around Peeta in celebration.

"Don't you ever knock?" Cato muttered angrily.

"We came to see if you guys wanted to come outside." Marvel said, following Glimmer into the room. "Wow, what happened in here?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cato asked indignantly.

"Last time I was here, this was just an empty room. You didn't pull another all-nighter, did you?"

Cato looked guiltily at his feet. Marvel shook his head at his friend.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"So, are you coming?" Glimmer asked, tugging at one of her blond pigtails. "It's beautiful outside!"

Cato shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Do you want to come Peeta?" He asked, silently praying the blond would say yes.

"Well…"

"Please, Peeta!" Glimmer begged, widening her eyes as far as she could.

"Those puppy dog eyes only work on Marvel." Cato teased, but then Peeta groaned.

"Okay, fine!"

"Yes!" Glimmer cried, pumping her fist in the air. "I have found his secret weakness!"

She ran off cackling before any of the boys could comment.

"Sorry." Marvel apologized, starting after her. "She's… had a lot of coffee."

Cato shook his head. "No kidding. I think my ears are ringing." To his surprise, Peeta laughed. It was Cato's first time hearing the sound, and it was enthralling.

"Cato?" The career snapped back to attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked, looking hard at Cato's face. "You had this really weird look on your face…"

"I'm fine!" Cato answered hurriedly, heading for the door. "Come on before they leave without us."

* * *

"It tastes like a snow cone." Finch said pensively. She and Peeta were catching snowflakes on their tongues.

"What's that?" Peeta asked, wincing as a snowflake landed right in his eye.

"Oh, Clove bought me one in the summer once. It's like a pile of ice shavings with flavoring squirted on. Mine turned into a block of solid ice after I licked it, though, so when the flavoring was gone, I was essentially licking an ice cube."

She groaned, making a face. "I can't taste anything now! I think my tongues frozen!"

Peeta laughed, poking his tongue out of his mouth. "Mine, too!"

"CATO!" Clove yelled, snapping her fingers in the blonde's face.

"Anybody home?" asked Marvel, jokingly.

"What?" Cato snapped. First Peeta, and now Marvel and Clove were accusing him of spacing out. He must be more tired than he had thought. Maybe he should go to his bed and lie down, preferably taking Peeta with him…

He mentally slapped himself, forcing his attention back to Clove.

"You're leering." The petite girl said smugly, nodding towards Peeta and Finch.

"And you're not?"

"Touché!" Clove smirked. "But the difference between us is that I can do more than just look. Observe!"

She strolled over to Finch. "Let me warm up your tongue for you, Foxy." Before Finch could answer, the brunette pulled her into a passionate kiss, their arms locking around each other as their tongues began to dance in each other's mouths.

Feeling uncomfortable, Peeta looked away from the spectacle, and found himself looking at Cato's broad chest.

"Having fun?" The career asked, a teasing glimmer in his eyes.

Peeta winced. "Well, until they started up I was. I've never seen snow like this before, it's amazing!"

Cato looked down at his little blond in confusion.

"It doesn't snow in 12?"

"Yeah, it does, but only a dusting. Nothing like this." He gestured to the 2 feet of snow they were standing in, then had a thought. "You know, it never snows in District 11, it's too warm there. This year will be Rue's first time seeing snow."

He looked sadly at the snowy woods in the distance. "I wish she were here to see this."

Hearing the sorrow in Peeta's voice, everyone in the group stilled. Clove and Finch broke apart, sharing a worried glance.

It was Marvel who took it upon himself to lift the mood. Despite his tendency to be wary of newcomers, Marvel was quickly growing fond of having Peeta around. He clearly made Cato happier than Marvel had ever seen him, so the spear-thrower was determined to make Peeta just as happy.

"You know what everybody in 2 does when it snows?" He asked Finch, winking slyly at Clove, who was quickly catching on to his idea.

"No…." Finch said warily.

"They have a…SNOWBALL FIGHT!" He and Clove bent down at lightning speed to scoop up handfuls of snow, then fired them at each other.

Marvel managed to hit Clove on the shoulder, but the brunette's shot sailed over his head, straight onto…

"MY HAIR!" Glimmer wailed, shaking the cold flakes off the top of her head. She glared at Clove, her eyes murderous.

"It. ."

"Run! She's out for blood!" Cato yelled, grabbing Peeta's hand and pulling him towards the woods. He, Peeta, and Clove charged into the trees, stopping every few steps to fire a projectile back at their enemies.

Once in the woods, everyone seemed to pair off, choosing to stick with their significant other and either protect them (Clove, Cato, and Marvel) or hide behind them (Finch, Peeta, and Glimmer).

After a few minutes of blocked throws, shouted death threats, and snow falling off branches and down people's necks, Clove held up her hands.

"This is boring!" She yelled. Everyone nodded in agreement. "How about… EVERYBODY FOR THEMSELVES!" With that, she spun around and fired at shot at Finch, narrowly missing her girlfriend's head.

"If you get hit, you're out!" Cato shouted, charging forwards to challenge Clove.

Peeta bolted away, not making it ten feet before he slammed into Finch, making both of them sitting ducks.

"Gotcha!" Glimmer crowed, popping up behind them. Before she could pull back her arm to fire, the pair heard the unmistakable sound of a snowball hitting her in the back.

"Darn you, Cato!" The glamourous blond cried, collapsing to the ground where she proceeded to make a snow angel.

"What can I say, Glimmer." Cato bragged, stepping over her. "You've got to watch your back."

He smirked at Finch and Peeta, who were still sprawled on the ground. "Who's next?"

With a shriek from Finch, the two sprang to their feet and took off in opposite directions. Peeta could hear heavy footsteps behind him, indicating that Cato had chosen him to pursue. Of course he had.

Peeta was a fairly decent runner, but Cato had the advantage of years of stamina, built from training for the games. The snow was also beginning to slow Peeta down, gradually draining his energy. Cato grinned as he ran harder, his muscles burning in protest. Soon, his prey would be within reach.

In one swift motion, Cato launched himself forwards, catching Peeta around the waist and knocking him face first into the snow. Immediately, Peeta's head shot upwards, and he flipped onto his back to avoid freezing his face. Cato grinned down in triumph at his prize.

Peeta began to struggle, pushing uselessly against Cato's muscular chest. The brute laughed and grabbed his wrists, pinning him fully to the ground. A small gasp escaped Peeta's lips as he realized how close their bodies were.

The vulnerable sound caused Cato's gaze to lock with his, bright blue meeting steely blue eyes. Cato's widened in fascination when he fully focused on the boy lying underneath him. His cheeks were flushed bright red from the exertion, his chest still heaving as his breath came out in little puffs of warm air. Snowflakes were scattered through Peeta's hair, shimmering as they melted into translucent droplets.

Cato swallowed thickly. With his hair shining like a halo in the afternoon sunlight, Peeta looked like an angel. He didn't know what he had done to deserve to see Peeta's gorgeous smile, much less hold him in his arms. And yet there he was.

"Peeta…" he whispered, leaning closer to the younger blond. "You're beautiful…"

Peeta watched as Cato's face slowly came closer. He knew he should turn away, or resist, but the emotion in the big blonde's voice held him. No one had ever called him beautiful before Cato. Giving in to his conflicting emotions, Peeta let his eyes close and waited. He could feel Cato's breath on his face as he edged even closer, their noses brushing as he leaned down…

"SMACK!"

Before Cato's lips could seal over Peeta's, a ball of ice and snow collided with his upper back, the sheer force of it sending him reeling forwards. His large body settled over the smaller blond, their lips missing by inches.

"Got you, Cato!" came Clove's voice. Peeta peered out from under Cato's bulk to see the brunette running across the plain to join them. Panicked, the baker struggled to get up from under Cato, but the brute had gone limp, refusing to budge.

"Get off, Cato!" he pleaded.

Next to his ear, Cato whispered, "Sorry, dead people don't move."

Peeta stared at him incredulously. "You're not dead, you're talking!"

The loud crunching of snow beneath Clove's feet halted Peeta's struggle. The knife thrower peered down at them with a chuckle. "I thought that was a good shot. Now move aside, it's Peeta's turn."

Cato didn't move.

"He says he's dead." Peeta supplied.

"Wonderful." Clove's tone indicated she thought it was anything but. She kicked Cato lightly in the ribs, then harder when she got no response. "Get off him, you lazy sod!"

Still nothing. "Well, this is a problem." She groaned, walking down to Cato's legs and trying to move them. Clove was so preoccupied, she didn't notice Peeta's hand rising until it was too late.

"WHAP!" The snowball hit her directly in the chest, causing Clove to stumble backwards. As soon as she regained her footing, the brunette stalked towards Peeta, looking absolutely furious. The blond held her gaze, still trapped under Cato's immovable body as Clove's tiny boots stopped right in front of his nose. Then the knife thrower threw back her head and started to laugh.

"I c-can't b-believe I fell for that!" She giggled, wiping tears from her eyes. Brushing the snowy mark off the front of her coat, Clove smiled. "I guess you won, Bakerboy."

She offered her hand to Peeta, helping haul him out from under Cato with minimal difficulty. "C'mon Cato, everybody's going to my house to warm up!"

Cato didn't move.

Peeta kneeled down next to the bigger blond. "Cato, come on."

"I can't, she fatally wounded me!" Came the muffled response.

Clove threw up her hands. "Really? You're going to do this now?" She turned and began to stomp back up the hill. "Just leave him, Peeta, he can freeze for all I care!"

"You sure you won't come?" Peeta asked. No answer. He was about to follow Clove when an idea struck him. Speaking loudly enough that Cato could hear him, he mused,

"It's too bad that you're dead. I can't give you your hero's reward."

That got Cato's attention, his head shooting up out of the snow. "What?"

Peeta shrugged his shoulders. "After all…Clove would have hit me if you hadn't blocked her shot. Oh well, I guess I'll have to find some other boy to kiss instead." He turned and rushed after Clove as quickly as he could.

In an instant, Cato was on his feet. "Kiss? Peeta, get back here! Nobody else is getting my reward!"

"What's he yelling about now?" Clove asked when the baker caught up with her.

Peeta blushed. "I um, told him that I was _going_ to kiss him, but I couldn't since he was dead. And now he's come back to life."

"Ha! That's priceless!" Clove looked over her shoulder. "You better get ready, because here he comes."

"He'll have to catch me first!" Peeta yelled, taking off.

Clove leapt out of Cato's path as he went pounding past her, still yelling at his fiancée. "Don't you run away from me, Peeta!"

He caught up to the baker at Clove's back door. "Oh, no you don't!" He teased, grabbing Peeta around the waist and lifting him right off his feet.

"Wha-Cato! Put me down!" Peeta yelped, thrashing about in Cato's arms as the career carried him away from the house.

"Okay." Cato obliged, releasing the blond and watching him drop to his feet, then stumble and fall to the ground.

"Oops!" Cato said innocently. "You okay?" He offered his hand to Peeta, pulling the younger blond to his feet. "Now, about that kiss…"

Peeta glanced over to the house, where Glimmer, Clove, and Finch were plastered against the lounge window.

"Ignore us, we're not here!" Finch called faintly through the glass.

The baker's eyes focused on the item in Glimmer's hand.

"Is that a…camera?"

"Glimmer, put that away!" Cato bellowed, looking exasperated.

Coming up behind the girls, Marvel reached out and closed the blue curtains, blocking their view. Disappointed yells and cries could be heard as the three tore into the spear-thrower for spoiling their fun.

"Remind me to thank him later." Cato said with a wince. He had witnessed enough of Clove's tongue lashings to feel sympathy for his friend. "But it won't be long before they open the curtains again."

"Okay, then I guess we'd better..." Peeta trailed off. Heart pounding, he stepped closer to Cato.

Realizing what was about to happen, the brute lowered his head so Peeta could reach as he stretched up to press his lips against Cato's.

A collective sigh came from the three girls peeking out the back door, but neither boy noticed. Cato put his arms around Peeta's waist, the baker's hands resting lightly on his chest. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Peeta pulled away, stepping out of Cato's arms.

The career blinked down at him. "Wait, that's it?" He complained, clearly disappointed.

"Yeah." Peeta answered, heading for the door. But Cato wasn't satisfied. He was addicted to Peeta's lips after one taste, and he wasn't about to let Peeta get away without giving him a second.

Taking long strides to catch up, Cato stood in front of the door and crossed his arms.

"What if I say that's not enough?"

"What? Cato…that was-"

"That was nothing!" Cato said firmly. "Our lips barely touched. So I want you to kiss me again."

"What if I say no?" Peeta challenged, tired of being ordered around.

"You can't!" Cato snapped angrily, his voice rising. "You will do what I tell you to, or else-"

He was cut off as the back door hit him lightly in the back.

"Peeta, Glimmer's looking for you!" Marvel said, sticking his head out the door. Noticing their intense expressions, the brunette looked worried. "Sorry… Is this a bad time?"

"No." Peeta said gratefully, ducking around Cato and slipping through the door, leaving the brute to glare after him.

* * *

 **Aww... Did you think it was going to be all fluff and sweetness? YOU THOUGHT WRONG! Anyway, part of this chapter was inspired by "What Happens In Las** **Pegasus" by AtomicPuffin. R &R please!**


	13. Chapter 12

**ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I HEAR YOU GUYS! Nothing much to say for this chapter except you all asked for it.**

 **District12Hufflepuff: You ship Peetato now? *Rubs hands together* This is awesome! And darn, I thought Peetabread was original with me! Oh well, I like your friend already!**

 **BookArtist: I know, right? I love multi-ship stories! As for other people drama, here you go...**

 **GuestX: I am so glad someone enjoyed the snowball fight as much as I did. It's not in the fanfiction this is based off, but the idea popped into my head and just wouldn't go away. And yeah, Cato screwed up. Again.**

 **loremaster121: Your wish is my command. (Mostly)**

 **Guest: OK, OK I'm back! Happy?**

 **Also, thanks guys for your 4 reviews on my oneshot!**

 **I just published a Peetato/Flove oneshot called Blame It On The Alcohol, and I would really love it if you would check that out once you're done here!**

 ***Sighs* I don't own the Hunger Games**

 **On With The Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12- The Determination**

Katniss stared out the window at the light snow dusting the ground. For the past hour, she had just sat there, completely oblivious to anyone and anything around her.

Was this how her mother had felt when her father had been killed? Detached and, strangely, heartbroken?

The girl on fire wasn't sure where this emotion was coming from. Sure, Peeta had been her friend in the past few years, but they had never been that close. It wasn't like Gale had been taken.

Still, since Peeta had left, something in District 12 seemed to be missing.

She felt Gale's presence behind her before she saw him. Her husband sat down next to her, placing his hand on her arm.

"It's not your fault."

"Then whose is it?" The grey-eyed girl snapped. "I survived the Hunger Games twice, and I couldn't even fight off a 5'2" girl!"

"You're pregnant, Catnip."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing. It's their fault! They chose to do this, and there wasn't anything we could have done to foresee that! And Peeta, well… he did choose to go."

"Gale… this is the second time in my life he's saved me. Why?"

Gale shrugged. "It's just his nature. Posy cried when I told her he was gone. She said he always had time to listen to her stories and sneak her cookies, even though he was taking a risk."

His wife stared at him. "Why's that? I mean, his mother was a witch, but…"

Gale wouldn't look at her.

"What, Gale?"

"I guess…" Gale took a deep breath. "I guess she could tell he was gay, and she…she abused him."

"Oh my god!" Katniss didn't know what else to say. "All this time I've known him, and I'm only learning this once he's gone! Why didn't he tell me?"

"He wanted to leave the past behind." Gale said. "He didn't actually tell me, anyway. I figured it out for myself and confronted him." He laughed hollowly. "When he told me, I promised him nothing like that would ever happen to him again. Now he's stuck with a trained killer for the rest of his life."

"Gale, we have to do something!" Katniss cried. "We can't let that monster destroy his life anymore that it already has been!"

Gale sighed. "Catnip, I would if I could. But the bombs… all those people that could die… As much as it kills me to say this, we have to think of the greater good this time. Instead of losing thousands, we've only lost one."

Neither Hawthorne spoke for a few minutes, both of their thoughts on the blond baker.

"Do you think they're married yet?" Katniss asked flatly. She couldn't bear to think of gentle, kind Peeta married to brutal, bloody Cato.

Gale winced and said, "I hope not. But I guess it's inevitable, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah…" Katniss answered, her voice catching. Gale wrapped his arms around his wife as she broke down and let herself cry.

* * *

At the house next door, Effie Trinket daintily stamped her feet to knock the snow off her fashionable white boots. After no one responded to her sharp knocking, she swung open the front door and called,

"Haymitch? Haymitch, where are you?" Setting her purse down on the hall table, Effie began to search.

The kitchen was a disaster area, with filthy dishes and petrified food laying on every surface. The former escort held back an indignant sigh. Something had to be done about that man.

In the darkened living room, she finally found him, sound asleep on the couch. He looked awful, his shiny silver hair was even greasier than usual, and he clearly hadn't shaved in weeks. Empty liquor bottles littered the floor, which Effie delicately stepped around until she came to Haymitch's side.

Gently shaking his shoulders did nothing to rouse the drunk, so she hit him with a pillow several times.

Haymitch was motionless for a few seconds. Then without warning, he lunged forward and grabbed her around the waist, hauling her on top of him.

Without thinking, Effie pulled back her hand and slapped the still groggy man across the face.

"Ow!" The former mentor yelled, jerking fully awake. He looked at Effie. "Figures it'd be you, Princess. What're you doing here?"

"You pulled me on top of you!" Effie huffed, struggling to her feet.

Haymitch took hold of a whiskey bottle, yanking off the top with his teeth. "No, I mean," He took a swig of the alcohol, "What're you doing here, in Twelve? I thought you loved your fancy new job in Libete."

"I do, but… I wanted to make sure you were alright."

The gray-haired man snorted. "Sweetheart, I haven't been 'alright' in almost thirty years. Why don't you give up trying to make me into a respectable citizen and accept that this," he gestured to the room, "Is who I am."

"I accept that who you are is someone who drinks because they can't face their problems. Ever since Peeta left, Gale tells me you've been drinking more than ever." She leaned over and plucked the bottle from Haymitch's hands. "Drinking this won't bring him back."

Haymitch grabbed the bottle from her. "Neither will not drinking it."

Before he could take another swig, Effie snatched the bottle back and flung it against the wall, where it shattered. Haymitch stared at her blankly, then struggled to his feet.

"Course you'd waste the best whiskey. Guess I'll have to get some more."

Moving with surprising quickness, the escort blocked his way. "No more of this, Haymitch! You can't drink away your problems forever!" she shouted.

Haymitch yelled back at her. "Why are you doing this? It doesn't affect you if I want to drink myself to death!"

"Yes, it does! I care about you Haymitch, why can't you see that?"

The grey haired man pushed past her. "I've seen what happens when you care about someone. You get hurt."

He stalked towards the cupboards in the kitchen.

"You idiot, I LOVE YOU!" Effie burst out.

Haymitch whipped around to stare at her.

It was true, no matter how much she had tried to deny it to herself. She had been in love with him since she was young, when she was a freshly hired escort. The first time she met the mysterious, brooding victor of District 12, she had been a little disappointed by his fondness for alcohol. But over time, she grew to enjoy their banter and looked forwards to spending time with him during the games.

They were a team. She couldn't bear to see him like this, so even if he would hate her from this day forwards, she had to make him understand.

"I would never hurt you, Haymitch. But this," she said softly, gesturing to the bottle in his hand. "This will."

To her surprise, Haymitch set the bottle down on the counter, his eyes never leaving hers. Her heels clicked ominously on the tiles as she stepped backwards, Haymitch advancing on her.

"I-I maybe I should go…"

She stopped as her back hit the wall. Haymitch kept coming, until they were chest-to-chest.

"Effie Trinket, you are the most annoying, meddling, infuriating woman I have ever met…"

Effie winced.

"…And I'd be an even bigger idiot if I didn't say I loved you back."

His gentle hand on her cheek caused her to look up. "But… I wasted the whiskey."

A throaty chuckle rose from Haymitch. "I'll forgive you this time."

Then he leaned forward and kissed her, their lips finding a natural rhythm. They both had waited too long for this moment. Effie could taste the tang of alcohol on Haymitch's tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to care. When they finally broke apart, the former mentor rested his forehead against hers.

"What are we going to do without that boy?" his words brought her back from her euphoria. "He knew how I felt about you before I even started to figure it out for myself. Now that he's gone, I'm finally realizing what a great kid he was."

He looked at Effie sadly.

"You feel like you failed him." The former Capital woman said with realization. She had seen this expression on Haymitch's face every year when his tributes were slaughtered. He had cared for them, despite his indifferent persona.

"Haymitch, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Peeta chose to marry Cato."

She led Haymitch back to the sofa, resting her head on his shoulder.

"But I do hope he's okay."

"Yeah Princess, me too. If I could pick one person who deserved to be loved, it'd be Peeta."

"Haymitch, is there anything we could do to help him?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. But I'll talk to the president when I'm sober."

Effie sniffed incredulously.

"Well, as sober as I can be, anyway. But no one's going to say we didn't try to help him."

* * *

"You're doing it wrong again!" Rye Mellark snapped at his brother.

Bran threw down the icing bag he had been holding. "Well, sorry, but I'm no good at this. That's why Peeta always…" He stopped, flopping down into a chair and putting his head in his hands.

"What'll we do without him, Rye?"

"I-I don't know." His brother replied. It was disconcerting for him to see his older brother so broken.

"Why the hell does he have to be so good hearted? Anyone else could have gone, so why him? How could his friends let him go?"

Rye didn't have an answer to that. There was silence as the two older Mellarks stared at the chair their baby brother had once occupied.

"We have to get him back." Rye turned his head at the quiet seriousness in his brother's tone.

"What?"

"We have to get him back!" Bran repeated, louder this time.

"Bran, I don't think that's possible. If we steal him, they'll set off the bombs!"

Bran snorted. "President Paylor's bomb squad have been scanning the city for weeks with no sign of any explosives."

"That could mean they're well hidden?"

"Or it could mean they don't exist! I bet if we rescued him, they couldn't do a damn thing about it!"

"But what if…what if they're already married?" Rye voiced what they both were fearing.

Bran sighed. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it. Right now, we need to concentrate on getting him away from Cato."

"So you really think we should do this?" Rye asked. "It's a big risk."

"Would you rather leave Peeta to be miserable, scared, and possibly even abused? Again? What choice do we really have?"

"You're right." The middle Mellark relented, resting his chin in his palm. "So, how should we do it?"

"Let's talk to the others, Thresh and Gale will help us, I know they will. Haymitch, too."

"Yeah, okay." The two brothers got up and pulled on their warm jackets, preparing to step out into the snow.

Before the door closed behind them, Bran glanced back at his younger brother's chair. "We'll get you back, Peet. I promise."

* * *

 **AHHH! The Feels Are Killing Me! So, what do you guys think Peeta's friends and family are going to do? Will they be too late?**

 **R & R everybody!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Happy 2018 Winter Olympic Games! If any athletes are reading this right now, you are so awesome. And I have to be patriotic so... GO TEAM CANADA!**

 **District12Hufflepuff: Aww... I am so glad this is your fav fanfic! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **GuestX: Once again, thank you for your lovely review! As for Blame it on the alcohol, after I finish this story, I just might update...**

 **Guest: Here is your update. I am definitely continuing this story, I was having some computer troubles, but they are all fixed at last!**

 **Question: When watching the first Hunger Games movie, does anyone else think that Cato looks really lustful when he makes eye contact with Katniss in the training center? Fangirls can interpret this however they like, but I think he's staring past Katniss at Peeta...**

 **I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! WHHHYYYY?**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13- The Song**

Cato glanced over at Peeta for the millionth time that afternoon. It was pathetic, he knew, but he couldn't take his eyes off him.

How was it possible that he found a simple boy from District 12 so captivating? He had no idea how the filthy joke of a District had produced something so…perfect. That's what Peeta was to him. Completely and utterly perfect.

The kiss had been a new experience for Cato, one he was eager to repeat. He had kissed before, of course, but there had never been any emotion, any affection behind them. Kissing Peeta had been completely and wondrously different, but it hadn't been enough for him.

Sitting there in Clove's living room with Peeta was almost torturous for the career. Peeta hadn't spoken to him since their confrontation on the back steps, and the blond had made sure to sit far away from Cato, squishing in next to Glimmer. Cato wondered why he was angry with him. Peeta had been the one to offer the kiss in the first place, so what was so wrong about a second?

With a groan, Cato dragged himself off the couch and wandered into the kitchen. The enthralling, but confusing boy was making his head hurt.

Peeta watched nervously as Cato practically stormed out of the room. He wasn't entirely sure why the brute was so annoyed. Yes, he had refused to kiss Cato a second time, but he had never said he would kiss the career more than once!

Kissing Cato had been confusing for Peeta. When their lips had met, he had been shocked by the tenderness Cato was displaying. Unlike the hungry, demanding kisses forced on him their first night together, Peeta had enjoyed this one. But he wasn't some mindless robot Cato could order to do anything he wanted. However, the older boy just didn't seem to understand this, so Peeta was glad for Marvel's rescue.

As soon as he had walked through the back door, Glimmer had attacked him with questions, Finch close behind. As the two girls chattered a mile a minute, Peeta noticed Clove leaning against the wall, a pleased expression on her freckled face.

His pesterers begged to know what the kiss had felt like and if he enjoyed it, but at that moment Cato came inside. Peeta had hurriedly moved away from the career, not wanting to face his inevitable rage. But before he stepped into the living room, he caught sight of Cato, who wore not an angry, but a longing expression.

Clove, who had been explaining how District 2 bread was made to Peeta, noticed that the blonde's attention had flitted from her to Cato as he left. She had seen the way her district partner looked at Peeta. Cato craved him, but Peeta still wasn't ready to let him in. Clove had an idea to lift the mood and hopefully bring them closer.

"Hey Peeta…" She said slyly. "I heard that you have a really great voice, but I missed your performance at the party. Will you sing for us?"

"Yes! Sing, Peeta!" Glimmer begged, bouncing on the couch.

"Calm down, babe." Marvel said, placing his hand on her knee. To Peeta he said, "Yeah, I didn't get to hear you either."

The blond looked at his feet. "I don't know if I want to…"

"Why? We won't judge, I promise. None of us can sing." Clove reassured.

Peeta thought for a moment. As much as he liked Finch and Glimmer, and accepted Clove and Marvel, he really didn't feel like singing for them.

He had enjoyed their afternoon in the snow, but it was only a temporary distraction from how much he missed his friends and brothers.

And hadn't all of these people had a hand in taking his freedom, save for Finch? Even she seemed to be relatively at peace with idea that her girlfriend was a kidnapper.

So many thoughts swirled through his head, and he found himself wishing the careers would leave. But then again, he didn't want to be alone in this strange house, either.

"Okay, um, but what should I sing?"

Glimmer waved a hand. "Doesn't matter, anything you like."

All the songs Peeta knew ran through his head as he tried to choose. Songs about love were no good because he didn't want Cato or anyone else to get the wrong idea. He wasn't in the mood for anything upbeat, and he didn't think that the careers would appreciate the songs Seam children used to make up about how horrible the Hunger Games were.

This thought angered him. Here he was, sitting with a group of would-be murderers who were waiting expectantly for him to entertain them. At this moment, Cato ambled back in from the kitchen, unnoticed by the rest of the group, aside from his district partner, who subtly gestured for him to stay where he was.

"Peeta's going to sing!" She mouthed.

Cato was surprised, but leant against the wall agreeably. He certainly wouldn't object to hearing his fiancée sing again.

Softly, Peeta began;

 _I can hold my breath._

 _I can bite my tongue._

 _I can stay awake for days,_

 _If that's what you want._

 _Be your number one._

Cato and Clove exchanged a confused glance.

 _I can fake a smile._

 _I can force a laugh._

 _I can dance and play the part,_

 _If that's what you ask._

 _Give you all I am._

 _I can do it…._

 _I can do it…_

 _I can do it…_

Peeta's confidence was beginning to grow, his words getting stronger and filled with emotion.

 _But I'm only human,_

 _And I bleed when I fall down._

 _I'm only human,_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head,_

 _Knives in my heart,_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

' _Cause I'm only human._

Peeta raised his head to focus on the room's other occupants, instead of his own shoes. At first, he looked only at Finch who looked sad and a little uncomfortable, but then his eyes wandered to the others.

 _I can turn it on._

 _Be a good machine._

 _I can face the wrath of your sword,_

 _If that's what you order me._

 _Give you everything._

Cato noticed the change in lyrics, and looked uncomfortably at the blond, who continued to sing, not noticing him.

 _I can do it…_

 _I can do it…_

 _I'll get through it…_

 _But I'm only human._

 _And I bleed when I fall down._

 _I'm only human,_

 _And I crash and I break down._

 _Your words in my head,_

He glanced at Glimmer, who had been verbally supporting Cato and his relationship with him since the beginning.

 _Knives in my heart,_

He turned his eyes to Clove. How did he know Clove hadn't purposely thrown that knife so that Cato could save him and pretend to be 'nice'?

 _You build me up and then I'll fall apart._

His cast his eyes over all four, who looked stunned by his words. But it was true. Peeta would be Cato's partner, he had no choice, but it would all be an act. And Peeta was unhappy. Despite everything the careers had done for him, he couldn't dismiss what they had almost done to Katniss. Cato expected him to be an obedient husband who did whatever he said, but Peeta wouldn't give in that easily.

" _Cause I'm only human…"_

Peeta chose to end the song there, falling silent.

Glimmer applauded wildly, oblivious to the emotion Peeta had expressed, while the rest of the room joined in.

"I-wow." Marvel said, astonished. "That was great."

"It was." The deep voice made everyone turn their heads towards the door.

Peeta's heart dropped. Cato's expression was unreadable, but it was clear he had heard every word Peeta had said.

The career stepped into the living room, his eyes never leaving Peeta's. "Is that how you feel?" His tone was even, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes.

Peeta hesitated, but decided to be truthful. He nodded.

"Ahh… We'll leave you alone." Finch said, giving the others the cue to follow her.

Once they were gone, the two blonds sat in awkward silence, avoiding each other's gaze. After about a minute, Cato became impatient and burst out,

"God, I can't take this anymore! Say something!"

"What do you want me say?" Peeta asked bitterly. "Apparently if I don't follow your orders exactly, you're angry with me. So tell me what you want to hear and I'll say it. Then will you be happy?"

"No, I won't!" Cato snapped. "This isn't about me, Peeta, it's about you! I want you to be happy, but I can't fix whatever I did unless you tell me what's wrong!"

He soften his voice and spoke again. "What did I do wrong, Peetabread?"

"You forced yourself on me." Peeta said stiffly. "I offered to kiss you, but just once. I told you no, and you didn't listen. Again."

Cato's response startled him. "I know. And I'm sorry for both times. But…do you have any idea what you do to me?"

The career moved from his couch to sit beside his fiancée, wrapping his arm around Peeta.

"Watching you today, the way your eyes light up when you smile, the way your body felt against mine, your big lips tempting me….god, it was torture. And I knew if I kissed you once, I'd never be able to stop because I want you so much, Peetabread. So damn much."

Peeta looked away. "I don't know why…I'm not exactly attractive."

Cato sighed. "I'm going to keep saying this until you believe me. You're beautiful, Peeta." His hand gently traced Peeta's face, savoring the feel of his soft skin. "Believe me, I seen a lot of 'beautiful' people, but none of them can compare to you."

Peeta looked at him doubtfully. Cato raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Before the baker could respond, he continued. "This calls for drastic measures."

The smaller blond looked at him nervously. "What are you doing-hahahahaha! Cato-haha-stop it!"

The career continued to tickle him mercilessly, enjoying the bright sound of Peeta's laughter. "Not until you say that I'm right!"

"HAHAHA-okay, okay! You're right! Just please-haha-stop!"

"Fine…" Cato relented, releasing Peeta and backing up on the couch. The two looked at each other for a moment, as a sneaky look crossed Peeta's face. Before the larger blond could react, the baker latched onto him and started to tickle.

"AH! Hey-HAHAHAHAHA- no fair! Haha-cut it out, Peeta-HAHAHAHAHA!"

In an attempt to escape, Cato clumsily dropped off the couch, onto the carpeted floor with Peeta following. The two rolled around, locked in combat, knocking over the coffee table in the process. Despite Peeta being nearly as strong as Cato, he did not have the advantage of size, so eventually the career managed to pin him down, both of them laughing.

"Very clever, Peetabread. But you're no match for me."

"Oh, really?" The smaller blond replied coyly, flipping them so Cato was on the bottom.

The career was startled, but quickly recovered with a laugh. "Challenge accepted."

Before their wrestling match could get too carried away, Clove and the others wandered back in, curious.

"Have mercy on my living room!" Finch cried when she saw the mess. Peeta untangled himself from Cato and righted the coffee table sheepishly.

"Sorry about that."

"Have you two worked out your differences?" Clove asked, reminding Peeta vaguely of a strict parent.

"Yeah, I think we did."

"It had to get a bit physical, but I was able to win him over." Cato said proudly, wrapping his arms around Peeta's waist. "You forgive me, right Peetabread?"

Peeta blushed as Cato's lips gently grazed the shell of his ear. He was still wary of the bigger blond, but Cato had apologized and justified his actions. He nodded.

"Yes, I do."

The career leader smiled to himself and rested his head on top of Peeta's. He was one step closer to his blond saying those words in a more significant context. **(A/N: SQUUEEE!)**

"You two are so cute!" Glimmer cooed. The boys jumped, having forgotten the others were there.

"I am many things, Glimmer, but I am NOT cute!" Cato growled, insulted.

"Yes, you are." Clove teased.

"I am not!"

Peeta joined in. "You are, Cato."

That quieted Cato's protests. He would never admit it, but he liked it when Peeta called him cute.

* * *

 **Ahhh...My sweet Peetato boys. I know that a lot of people tend to skip over songs in fanfics, but I just had to put one more in. If you look carefully at the lyrics, you can see where I changed them to suit the story.**

 **Alright, I want a minimum of 5 reviews before the next chapter, cause it's gonna be BIG!**

 **Song Credit: Human by Christina Perri**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi! You missed me, real or not real?**

 **Okay, 6 reviews...I guess I'll post...Since you guys are awesome...**

 **District12Hufflepuff: I know, right? Peetato is so adorable!**

 **BookArtist: HAHAHA! Love the fangirling! I SHIP IT TOO!**

 **GuestX: Let's see if Cato can keep his cool for long with Peeta around...I'll let you decide if the knife thing was an accident or not. *winks***

 **A Hufflepuff Author: The wait is over!**

 **Guest: I'm so glad you like my Peeta! I worked really hard to keep him from being weak, so I'm happy someone noticed!**

 **MoonlightWriter36: Here you go! Thanks for being worried about me, though! I'm very busy, but I try to post whenever I can.**

 **Also, A Hufflepuff Author has written an excellent Peetato story called 'Cato's Light!' Please check it out after you're done here and give them a review.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14-The Connection**

"Get off me!" Peeta pleaded. "You said you wouldn't do this anymore!"

The blond on top of him chuckled darkly. "You didn't really believe that, did you? You're even more innocent than you look." He reached down to undo Peeta's shirt. "I'll have to change that."

"No!" The younger blond shouted, struggling against Cato. "Let me go! STOP!"

Peeta sat bolt upright in bed, waking up with a cry. He looked around his darkened room wildly, reassuring himself that he was alone.

A second later, his door flew open with a bang, and surprisingly alert Cato came running in.

"What is it? Did someone break in? Where are they?" he growled.

"No one's here. It was just a nightmare."

Cato looked around awkwardly. "Oh…sorry. When I heard you screaming, I thought that…"

"That I was in trouble?" It was only then that Peeta noticed Cato was holding a sword. The career had been prepared to fight anyone who was endangering his fiancée.

"Yeah, but obviously you're not, so I guess I should go…"

"No, wait!" The taller blond turned around at the sound of Peeta's shout.

The baker looked down at his hands. "Thank you for coming to protect me."

Cato grinned. "Well, I can't let you get hurt before the wedding, now can I?"

Deciding not to comment on that statement, Peeta continued. "I'm not hurt, but I really don't want to be alone right now. Could you stay with me?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'll stay." The career responded, not bothering to hide his surprise at his blonde's request. He settled down on the edge of the bed next to Peeta, wondering what to do next. He had never had anyone come to see him when he had bad dreams, so he was at a loss for what to say.

"So…this nightmare, what was it about?"

When Peeta didn't answer, he looked over at him. The younger blond looked hard at his hands, refusing to meet Cato's gaze.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine…"

"It's not that." The baker replied, "I just…don't want to upset you."

"Why? Was your nightmare about the games? I mean, I think anyone who didn't want to participate was an idiot, but I get how traumatic it was for your district. You can tell me Peeta, I promise I won't get angry."

Peeta took a deep breath. "It was about you."

It was like a slap in the face. No, it was like having a knife already buried in your heart, then someone reached out to give it a twist, sending pain flowing through your whole body.

Peeta noticed the hurt on Cato's face and fell silent. After a moment, the brute looked into his eyes. "Tell me about it. I need to know."

He listened intently as Peeta explained his dreams from the past few months, finishing with the dream he'd just had. Cato stared at him in disbelief.

"Do you…do you think I would do that to you?"

When the younger boy didn't answer, Cato took that as his response and rose. "I shouldn't be here."

"Wait!" Peeta pleaded for a second time. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I keep having these dreams! But you're not like the person in them! He looks like you, but he isn't the real you!" In a softer voice he added, "And I'd prefer you any day."

Cato looked at him for a moment. He was tempted to hold onto his anger, but when he looked into Peeta's big blue eyes, he knew he couldn't leave him.

"Come with me." He directed, standing up to walk out of the room. Peeta followed, curiously.

"Where are we going?" The baker questioned, as they made their way up a flight of steep steps.

Cato grinned at his adorable curiosity. "You'll see."

At the top of the stairs, they reached a small rectangular room with a sloped ceiling. Most the attic floor was covered in boxes labeled with assorted contents, from 'Linens' to 'Augustus's weapons'. The most noticeable feature in the room, however, was the large window overlooking the front lawn.

A soft, blue window seat was carved into the wall below the window, which Cato sat down on, leaning against the window frame.

"I used to come up here when I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but looking down at the street from up here, it just…made my fears seem small."

Peeta looked at him in surprise. "You mean the big, bad Cato is afraid of something?"

"Besides Glimmer's cooking? No." The bigger boy said cockily.

"Aw, darn." His fiancée joked, settling down between Cato's legs. "I was beginning to think you had a heart."

"I do! See?" Cato wrapped his arms around Peeta and pulling him back against his muscled chest. Obediently, the smaller blond rested his head against the bigger boy, listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

It was strange, but whenever Cato held him, Peeta felt safe. The career held him gently, despite his impressive strength, like he was afraid his fiancée would break if he embraced him too tightly.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you said the person in your dreams wasn't the real me? Who do you think the 'real me' is?"

Peeta thought for a minute. "Well, he's brave, and strong, and considerate. Determined, cunning, and cute…" Cato glared down at him. "Sometimes, anyway. Oh, and he's also handsome…"

Cato raised an eyebrow. "So, you think I'm handsome, do you?" he teased.

"Yes…"

"You better." The career buried his nose in Peeta's soft hair. "You smell good."

His fiancée shifted nervously against him, turning his attention to the world outside. It was a clear night, so he could see the scattering of stars across the sky sparkling faintly.

"What are you looking at?" Cato asked, slightly disappointed that his blond wasn't paying attention to him.

"The stars." Peeta responded, pointing. "They're beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Cato said without thinking. Peeta turned his beautiful eyes, glittering with a brightness to rival the stars, towards Cato.

"What?"

"You are right." Cato recovered. "The stars are beautiful." _But not as beautiful as you._ He mentally added, keeping the words to himself.

"I used to look at the sky like this in District 12." Peeta said, almost to himself. "I always wondered if there was a better view in the richer places, or if it was the same everywhere." He looked dejectedly off into the distance. "It was the only beautiful thing we had."

Cato noticed his sad expression, and frowned. The whole point of bringing Peeta to the attic was to make him feel better, not bring on a case of homesickness.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't have much joy in my life, either."

"Really? But you're so rich-I mean…"

"Our district may have seemed wealthy, but we weren't that much better off. Even when I was a kid, my whole life revolved around training for the games, and making sure I was good enough to be chosen as a volunteer. I never got to play, or relax, and then…"

He stopped, a look of anguish crossing his features.

"What?" Peeta asked.

"I'll tell you another time." His fiancée replied. "What I'm trying to say is, I didn't have much beauty in my life, either. At least, not until I met you."

Peeta looked away, his cheeks reddening. "Thank you, but I'm not that attractive."

His fiancée smiled. "Why do you think so lowly of yourself? You're beautiful."

"Nobody's ever called me that before."

"Well, I'm going to keep calling you that. Forever." He looked hopefully at the blond he held gently against his chest. "Do you love me, Peeta?"

Peeta hung his head. As much as he still feared the idea of marrying Cato, the career had made an effort to change for the better. The look on Cato's face didn't make things any easier. But if he said yes, they would be married immediately, Cato would see to that. He couldn't do it.

No." he said quietly, unable to look Cato in the eyes. In spite of himself, it hurt to see his admirer so disappointed.

"But…" he began. Cato perked up, curious. "I really care about you, Cato. You've been very considerate these past few days, and I really appreciate that. I don't love you yet, but I think of you as a special friend."

"Did you just friend-zone me?" Cato asked, feigning indigence.

Peeta laughed in that enthralling tone of his. "No. Okay, maybe."

"I wasn't even aware we were friends, when did we become friends?"

"I think…" The baker paused to consider this. "When you came to see me after Finch did. I feel like that was when you actually started caring about me, and not just my body."

"I always cared about you!" Cato protested. Peeta raised an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe not like I do now, but I was attracted your kind heart just as much as the rest of you. Although," he pulled the smaller blond tightly against him, purring in his ear. "I like the rest of you very much."

Peeta shivered slightly, not from disgust, but from something he couldn't quite explain.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for the next few minutes, with Peeta looking at out the window with his head still resting against Cato's chest. The career was far more interested in him than the stars.

He stared at Peeta, wondering how in the world he'd gotten so lucky. Despite everything he done, the blond had forgiven him and even gone so far as to call him a friend. It hadn't been exactly what Cato was hoping for, but at least it was progress. Besides, the fact that Peeta had decided they were friends on his own made him feel warm inside. He never would have thought someone as perfect as his Peetabread would ever want to be friends with him. And now the blond was cuddled up against him, knowing that Cato could end his life with one twist of his powerful hands. But Peeta trusted him.

"Peeta?" He broke the peaceful silence.

"Mmhmm?" The blond mumbled sleepily.

"You know that I would never hurt you, right?"

When Peeta didn't respond, the career plowed on. "I mean, those dreams you've been having, I want you to know that they'll never come true. I would never-could never bring you any harm. I-"

He stopped. The words had been so close to slipping out. _I love you._

Cato shook his head. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true!

All his life he had been bred to kill, to win the Hunger Games, then go home as a victor and spend the rest of his life in peace. Even after the games had been terminated, he still assumed his life would be a solitary one. Love, or even feelings resembling love, were never supposed to be part of the equation.

But love or not, he knew that being with Peeta meant more to him than anything else ever had. The blond made him feel…different, stronger and more confident than ever before, even when he was wielding a sword. Just one kind smile from his Peetabread made his stomach drop and his heart start pounding a mile a minute. For the first time in his life, someone cared about him, and Cato was beginning to believe that even a monstrous career like him deserved it.

Gently moving Peeta's head to a more comfortable position on his chest, Cato held the sleeping boy close.

He may not be very strong in the emotions department, but he did know how to protect someone important to him.

So he stayed there, guarding Peeta, just in case he woke up frightened again. Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy, and the career let himself follow his fiancée into a deep and peaceful slumber.

* * *

 ***Sniff* So beautiful! Sorry I was gone for so long, but I was busy entering a really important writing contest. But I hit the submit button last night, so I am free to write for you now! Please R &R my lovelies! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi... I really don't know what to say right now except I MISSED WRITING FANFICTION SO MUCH! I had a really big speech contest, and I recently found out I won the writing contest I entered in March! At any rate, I promise more updates soon!**

 **A Hufflepuff Author: Yah, the last chapter was heavy on the fluff, so I'm glad you like it! You're welcome for the shout-out!**

 **BookArtist: YAASSSS! I ship it too! And yeah, Marvel needs a smack upside the head...**

 **hakufandomgirl: Aww, thanks! Here you go!**

 **GuestX: Yeah, I love fluff a little too much, so Cato was kinda sappy... But will it last?**

 **District12Hufflepuff: I know! It's so cute even I squeal and I wrote the darn chapter!**

 **Guest: Here you are!**

 **Welp, I still don't own the Hunger Games but,**

 **On With The Story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15- The Discoveries**

The next morning, Peeta was busily pulling ingredients out of the kitchen cupboards when Cato wandered in. In fact, he was so absorbed in what he was doing that he swung a cupboard door shut, turned around, and ran smack into the older blond.

Cato laughed. "I'm happy to see you too, Peetabread, but you don't have to throw yourself at me!"

Muttering apologies, Peeta backed away, painfully aware of just how happy he was to see Cato.

When he'd woken up that morning, it had taken the baker a moment to recall where he was. Then it had all come flooding back to him; his nightmare, Cato coming to see him, their talk in the attic…Had he fallen asleep while Cato was talking to him?

Peeta then noted how warm he was, despite sleeping in a poorly-insulated attic. The floors had been freezing the night before, he remembered, so why wasn't he cold now?

When he raised his head off the pillow it had been resting on, he discovered it was not a pillow at all, but Cato's broad chest. The career was still sound asleep, little snores escaping his mouth every few seconds. Peeta lowered his gaze, feeling very tempted to laugh.

Instead, he focused his energy on getting up without waking Cato. This would have been much easier had the career not been cuddling Peeta like an enormous stuffed animal. As long as Cato was holding him so tightly, the baker wasn't going anywhere.

Figuring it was time for them both to get up anyways, Peeta resorted to gently tugging himself out of the bigger blonde's grasp. Finally, he popped free and slid off the window seat, leaving a stirring Cato behind.

Now, Peeta wondered why he was feeling so flustered. So what if he was happy to see Cato? After all, what the career had done the night before had been very considerate. Peeta was grateful, that was all. But his betraying heart began to pound harder as Cato rounded the kitchen island towards him.

"So, how did you sleep last night? Cato asked casually. "Anymore nightmares?"

"No, no bad dreams…" Peeta answered truthfully.

He had, however, had a dream involving himself and Cato. The whole thing had been an out-of-body perspective, with Peeta watching the events of the dream rather than taking part in them. No one in the dream seemed to know that he was there. It was obviously a few years later in the dream, as he and Cato were married and looked older. To Peeta's surprise, despite being married to Cato his older self had seemed happy. Very happy in fact, as he held his baby daughter and watched Cato tussle with their 5 year old boy on the grass. When the two stopped wrestling, Cato grabbed the child and threw him over his shoulder before carrying him towards Peeta. As soon as he was released, the small boy gave Peeta a hug and ran off in the direction of a small stream. Cato settled down next to Peeta and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, Peetabread." The tall blond said.

"I love you too, Cato." Dream Peeta responded without hesitation.

The infant in Peeta's arms chose that moment to demand very loudly to be fed.

Instead of scowling or yelling at the baby girl to be quiet like Peeta had expected, Cato only laughed. "Yes, we love you too, Calliope."

That was where the dream had ended, only for Peeta to wake up in Cato's arms, muddled but content.

"What are you blushing about?" Cato's teasing voice broke through his thoughts.

"Nothing." He said quickly, turning his back on the bigger blond. Cato, who was not about to be ignored, wedged his way in next to Peeta.

"Tell me." Whined the career.

"No! And stay out of those." Peeta swatted away the big hand that had been about to delve into a bowl of chocolate chips.

"What are you making anyway?" Cato asked, disappointed that his attempts at theft had been thwarted.

"These are the ingredients for chocolate chip cookies."

The blond career perked up. "Aww…are you making those for me? How did you know they're my favorite?"

"I have my ways." Peeta said evasively, washing his hands.

"Well, thank you, Peetabread. Can you call me when they're ready?" Cato was heading for the door when Peeta's voice stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?"

"Uh, upstairs…?" Cato answered unsurely.

"Oh no, you're not. You've inhaled everything I've made like a vacuum cleaner, and I doubt you know how much work baking actually is. So, if you want to eat any of these, you're going to help me make them."

"What?" Cato cried, his eyes bulging. "Peeta, I'm terrible in the kitchen, you know that!"

"No help, no cookies." Peeta answered, crossing his arms.

"You can't stop me from stealing them!"

"I'll give them to Marvel and Finch." His fiancée grinned. "They'll dispose of them accordingly."

Seeing that Peeta wasn't going to back down, Cato sighed. "Fine. But when I burn the place down and we have to live in Glimmer's overly pink house, we will remember that this was your idea."

Peeta smiled. "Deal. Now pass me the butter."

The next twenty minutes passed pleasantly for the two boys. Peeta was patient with Cato, who discovered that he really liked beating eggs, but was hopeless at measuring anything accurately.

Peeta attempted to sneak a few chocolate chips while Cato's back was turned, but the career's hearing was on point and he whipped around to grab Peeta's wrist, forcing him to abandon the treats.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" The baker teased as they were cleaning up, the cookies baking in the oven.

"No…" Cato answered begrudgingly. Truth be told, he had enjoyed spending time with Peeta, even if was doing something he wasn't exactly good at.

"It wasn't like I was going to leave you to your own devices, anyway." Peeta continued. "The house definitely would have burned down then." He knew poking fun at the career was a bit of a risk, but he never expected what happened next.

A cloud of flour hit Peeta square in the face. Wiping it from his eyes, he glared at the grinning Cato.

"No one insults me and gets away with it, not even you, Peetabread."

"But did you have to throw the flour?" Peeta cried. "That was perfectly measured!"

Cato laughed. "You are such an egghead."

"No, I'm not!" The baker snapped back. His eyes landed on an egg sitting on the counter, which he grabbed. "You are!"

Then he brought the egg down on Cato's head, the shell bursting with a crack.

"Hey!" Cato yelled angrily.

Peeta began to laugh. It was impossible to keep a straight face while watching egg drip off the vicious career.

Suddenly, the air was filled with flour and cocoa powder as the two blonds whipped them at each other. Cato dumped half the box of sugar over Peeta's head, laughing, until he retaliated with a fistful of the very chocolate chips they had been fighting over all morning.

When the attacks finally stopped, the blonds found themselves face to face, covered in ingredients.

Peeta was about to apologize for starting the fight, and offer to clean up, but he was stopped by Cato's hand on his cheek, brushing away the sugar sticking to him.

His pulse quickened when the taller blond brought said hand to his mouth and licked the sweet substance slowly from it. His blue grey eyes stared deep into Peeta's, sparkling with lust and desire.

The career watched Peeta's tongue flick out nervously and trace his lips, which were no doubt coated with sugar as well. He longed to kiss those soft pink lips and taste Peeta's sweetness.

Somewhere off in the distance, the timer sounded, indicating that the cookies were finished.

Cato ignored it, licking his lips which had suddenly gone dry. How could the career care about baked goods when Peeta was standing in front of him, looking so delicious?

For Peeta however, the spell was broken, and he once again stepped back from Cato.

"I…I'm going to change." The baker muttered after he had rescued the browning cookies. Then he turned and fled from the hungry career and the confusing feelings he incited.

* * *

"Not even close!" Clove cheered, bouncing up and down. Marvel had foolishly agreed to take on the petite girl in a knife-throwing contest and was failing miserably.

"Stop slacking off, Marvel!" Cato jeered, sitting on a nearby bench with Peeta. None of the other careers had missed the affectionate glances he constantly sent in his fiancée's direction.

"I'm not!" Marvel retorted, pointing at Clove. "She has better knives than me!"

"There's more in the storeroom, go get them." Clove snorted.

"And leave you alone to mess with the targets? I don't think so."

Peeta pulled himself to his feet with a sigh. "It's okay, Marvel. I'll get them."

"They're on the right wall, third shelf." The brunette District Two informed him, aiming another knife.

Peeta turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hey, Peeta!"

The blond turned to look at Marvel.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." The tall boy smiled slightly.

Peeta smiled back. "No problem."

Squinting in the dim light of the storeroom, Peeta quickly located the knives, sitting on a shelf as Clove had said.

But before he could grab them and leave the room, something shining in the corner of the room caught his eye. A silver bow.

Any other time of day, the weapon would have easily been over looked, but the late afternoon sun filtered just so through the window, causing it to shimmer.

Peeta walked slowly over to the bow, gently touching it. To anyone else, it would seem to be nothing more than a well-crafted weapon, but he recognized as an exact match to Katniss's bow in the 74th Hunger Games.

It made logical sense that the bow would be there, after all it had been made by the Capital, just like Katniss's bow. But Peeta couldn't help but feel like somehow, he was meant to find the bow. Why else would it be tucked away in a corner, far away from the other archery weapons?

Finding nothing embedded or etched into the bow, Peeta moved on to the quiver. His hunch had been correct.

At the bottom of the quiver, wedged into its base, was a small stack of paper, tied with a ribbon he recognized as Prim's.

But when he untied it, he found that all of the folded up papers in the stack were blank.

The baker racked his brain, searching for a memory that involved hidden writing, until it hit him.

The summer before, Rue had told him that the children of District Eleven often wrote invisible messages using lemon juice. All the reader had to do was hold the paper close to a light bulb until the juice turned brown.

Hoping that he was correct, the blond slipped the papers into his pocket for safe keeping. He would read them when he had a chance to be alone.

* * *

 **You want fluff? I'LL GIVE YOU FLUFF! Also suspense. What do the papers say? R &R to find out!**


End file.
